Sacrifice
by BaeKyuSoo
Summary: Naruto, Menma dan Sasuke sudah bersama sejak kecil. Saat SHS Naruto memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap Sasuke tapi Naruto tau Sasuke menyukai Menma saudara kembarnya. Apa Naruto akan mempertahankan perasaannya atau malah mengorbankan perasaannya demi kebahagiaan Sasuke? Apa Naruto dapat berpaling dari Sasuke kepada Gaara, siswa baru yang terjerat pesona Naruto? /SasuNaru/
1. Chapter 1

Sacrifice Chap 1  
BaeKyuSoo  
Sad, Romance, TwoShoot/ThreeShoot/Lebih  
T  
 **Pairing** : SasuNaru, slight SasuMen, GaaNaru  
 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto | INSPIRASI BY Novel Heart Desires**

 **Warning : YAOI! BL! OOC! Banyak TYPO!**

 **Summary** : Naruto, Menma dan Sasuke sudah bersama sejak mereka kecil. Saat Senior High School Naruto memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap Sasuke tapi Naruto tau Sasuke menyukai Menma saudara kembarnya. Apa Naruto akan mempertahankan perasaannya atau malah mengorbankan perasaannya demi kebahagiaan Sasuke? Apa Naruto dapat berpaling dari Sasuke kepada Gaara, siswa baru yang terjerat pesona Naruto?

 **-Sacrifice-**

Pagi hari yang cerah menyambut hari orang-orang yang melakukan kegiatan rutinitasnya termasuk pemuda satu ini. Pemuda berambut pirang dengan cengiran yang tidak lepas dari wajahnya menyambut langit yang cerah seakan mengatakan bahagia, berbanding terbalik dengan pemuda di sebelahnya yang memiliki wajah serupa dengannya tapi tidak ada senyum di wajahnya sama sekali.

Mereka Namikaze Naruto dan Namikaze Menma, kembar identik tetapi memiliki sifat yang berbeda. Tidak ada manusia yang benar-benar serupa bukan? Termasuk mereka, Naruto merupakan pemuda dengan semangat yang tergambar di wajahnya seperti tidak mempunyai kesedihan sedangkan Menma merupakan pemuda yang pendiam yang hanya akan menjawab pertanyaan yang di lontarkan padanya. "Naru-nii, bisa kau hentikan mengeluarkan cengiran idiot seperti itu?" ujar Menma.

Walau mereka hanya terpaut 7 menit, tapi tou-san dan kaa-san mereka membiasakan Menma memanggil Naruto dengan Naruto-nii karena memang Naruto yang lebih tua di antara mereka. "Aku tidak bisa Menma, aku ingin orang lain tidak sedih di pagi yang cerah ini seperti aku"  
"Idiot!" gumam Menma.  
"Ayolah kau juga tersenyum" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya ingin menarik sudut bibir Menma supaya membentuk lengkungan manis. Belum sempat Naruto memegang sudut bibirnya, tangannya sudah di tepis oleh Menma. "Jangan macam-macam Naru-nii" desis Menma.

Naruto memajukan bibirnya mendengar jawaban Menma. Mereka melanjutkan berjalan sampai di depan kelas mereka. "Ohayou minna!" sapa Naruto dengan suara keras. "Ohayou Naruto!" balas siswa lain yang berada di dalam kelas. Naruto memang siswa yang paling di sukai di sekolah. Selain karena wajah manisnya, karena sikap ramah Naruto yang membuat mereka senang dengannya.

Naruto dan Menma berjalan menuju kursinya yang berada di pojok kelas. Menma duduk dengan pemuda berambut raven, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke sahabat mereka dan Naruto tepat berada di belakang Sasuke. Naruto berjalan ke kursinya sambil menatap Sasuke.

 **-Sacrifice-**

 **~ Kediaman Namikaze~**  
 **TOK!**  
 **TOK!**  
 **TOK!**  
Naruto mengetuk pintu kamar Menma yang berada tepat di sebelah kamarnya. "Menma, boleh aku masuk?" tanya Naruto di depan pintu kamar Menma.  
"Masuklah Naru-nii" sahut Menma dari dalam.

Naruto masuk kedalam kamar Menma setelah mendapat persetujuan pemiliknya. Bisa Naruto lihat Menma sedang duduk di atas ranjangnya dengan punggung bertumpu pada sandaran ranjangnya dengan memegang sebuah buku. "Ada apa Naru-nii?" Naruto menghampiri Menma, duduk di tepi ranjangnya.  
"Bisa aku cerita padamu?" tanya Naruto serius. Menma tau jika ekspresi wajah Naruto sudah seperti ini, dia benar-benar sedang bingung dengan masalahnya.  
"Nii-san ceritalah, aku akan mendengarkannya" ucap Menma.  
"Aku menyukai seseorang tapi aku tidak tau orang itu menyukaiku atau tidak" terang Naruto.  
"Siapa orang itu?" tanya Menma.  
"Teme" Menma mendengus mendengarnya.  
"Sudah kuduga kau menyukainya, nii-san. Berkali-kali aku melihatmu menatapnya"

"Apa kau tidak suka aku menyukainya? Apa kau-" tenggorokan Naruto mendadak kering takut pemikirannya benar. "-menyukainya juga?"  
"Idiot! Mana mungkin aku menyukainya. Nii-san sendiri bahkan tau kalau aku sudah berpacaran dengan Neji" bantah Menma.  
"Nani!? Jadi kau benar-benar berpacaran dengannya?" Naruto pikir Menma hanya bercanda saat mengatakan padanya karena dia tau kalau Menma menyukai Neji.  
"Bahkan dia lebih dulu mengutarakannya" sombong Menma.  
"Lebih baik kau coba bicarakan padanya nii-san agar Sasuke tau kau menyukainya" saran Menma.  
"Tidak ada salahnya memulai lebih dulu" sambungnya.  
'Mungkin benar apa kata Menma, aku harus memulainya lebih dulu" batin Naruto.

 **-Sacrifice-**

Semalam Naruto sudah bertekad akan mengunjungi kediaman Uchiha hari ini, dan ingin memberitau perihal perasaannya pada Sasuke. Dia tidak peduli kalau akan di tolak. Dan di sinilah dia sekarang, di depan rumah kediaman Uchiha.

 **TEEET!**  
 **TEEET!**  
 **TEEET!**  
Naruto memencet bel kediaman Uchiha. Dia sudah siap dengan apa yang akan terjadi setelah dia mengatakannya. Pintu di depannya terbuka dan memperlihatkan pemuda berambut raven dan memiliki mata onyx. "Doba, ada apa?" tanya pemuda itu.  
"Ano.. teme a-"  
"Kau masuklah dulu" potong Sasuke, pemuda itu yang lebih sering di panggil teme oleh Naruto.

Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah Sasuke, mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang menuju kamarnya. Naruto duduk di ranjang Sasuke begitu sampai di kamarnya. Sudah biasa bagi Naruto berada di rumah maupun di kamar Sasuke. "Dobe, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu" ucap Sasuke memecah keheningan.  
"Apa teme?"  
"Menma benar-benar berpacaran dengan Neji?" tanya Sasuke hati-hati.  
"Ada apa kau menanyakan itu teme? Tidak biasanya kau peduli pa-"  
"Karena aku menyukainya dobe"

 **DEG!**  
'Karena aku menyukainya dobe.. Aku menyukainya.. Sasuke menyukai Menma' pikir Naruto. Tanpa terasa mata Naruto memanas mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Mata birunya terlihat berkaca-kaca. "Te-teme, a-aku ada urusan mendadak. A-aku pergi dulu" Naruto langsung pergi setelah mengucapkannya, mengabaikan Sasuke yang terus memanggilnya.

Naruto pulang ke rumahnya dan ingin segera menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Menma. Dia masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan terburu-buru dengan air mata yang entah sejak kapan sudah membasahi pipinya. "Menma" panggil Naruto dengan lirih setelah sampai di kamar Menma.  
"Nii-san ada apa?" tanya Menma melihat Naruto menangis. "Apa Sasuke menyakitimu nii-san? Apa yang dia katakan padamu?" sambung Menma dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.  
"Aku sudah gagal bahkan sebelum aku mengatakannya" Naruto yang biasanya selalu tersenyum kini menangis. Ekspresi wajah yang biasanya terlihat bahagia kini yang terpancar hanya ekspresi kesedihan.  
"Apa maksud nii-san?"  
"Dia menyukai orang lain Menma, dia menyukai orang lain" lagi-lagi air mata Naruto turun membasahi pipinya. 'Dan itu kau Menma' sambung Naruto dalam hati. Naruto tidak ingin membuat Menma merasa bersalah dengan keadaannya. Lebih baik dia tidak memberitau siapa orangnya. 'Maaf Menma, aku tidak bisa mengatakan siapa orangnya padamu' lirih Naruto.  
"Sudahlah nii-san, mungkin suatu saat dia akan menyukaimu walaupun tidak, masih ada orang lain yang lebih pantas denganmu"

Menma terus menenangkan Naruto yang masih menangis. Berkali-kali Menma bertanya siapa orang itu tapi tidak ada jawaban yang di berikan Naruto. Naruto tau walaupun Menma terlihat tidak peduli jika di depan orang lain tapi dia sangat tau kalau Menma sangat menyayanginya hanya saja dengan cara yang berbeda.

Naruto tau jelas bagaimana sifat Menma sama seperti Menma yang tau jelas sifatnya. Dia tidak ingin membuat Menma merasa bersalah pada dirinya sendiri dan akan membuat hubungan mereka terpecah.

 **-Sacrifice-**

 **~Naruto POV~**  
Hari ini aku datang lebih awal dari Menma karena piket kelas. Hari yang menyebalkan buatku harus datang sebelum orang lain datang. Saat aku sampai kelas, di sana sudah ada Sasuke. Jangan heran, dia memang selalu datang lebih awal dari yang lain. Jika di tanya alasannya? Dia pasti akan jawab kalau dia ingin cari ketenangan di pagi hari. Aneh bukan? Dan lebih anehnya lagi aku menyukai orang seperti dia.

Langsung saja aku melakukan tugasku membersihkan kelas. Setelah semuanya selesai aku duduk di kursiku tepat di belakang Sasuke. Baru saja aku duduk dia sudah memutar posisi duduknya. "Dobe, kenapa kau buru-buru sekali kemarin?" tanyanya. Sudah kuduga dia akan menanyakan masalah kemarin.  
"Bukankah kemarin sudah kubilang aku ada urusan mendadak" sungguh, aku tidak berani menatapnya sama sekali. Aku ingin sekali menghindari pembicaraan ini tapi aku tau pasti tidak bisa.  
"Urusan apa?"  
"Eum.. aku membantu Menma kemarin"  
"Kau tidak mengatakan yang aku ucapkan kemarin pada dia kan?" tanya Sasuke.  
"Tentu saja tidak teme"  
"Aku ingin mengatakan padanya tapi sepertinya sudah terlambat bukan dobe" keluhnya. Jangan, jangan bahas hal ini. Aku tidak mau dengar teme. Aku tidak ingin menangis lagi.  
"Kau belum tau jika tidak mengatakannya teme" terpaksa. Terpaksa aku mendukungnya, aku tidak ingin dia kecewa memiliki teman sepertiku.  
"Dia sudah dengan Neji, dobe. Tidak mungkin aku merebutnya"  
"Kau bisa memberinya perhatian teme mungkin dengan begitu perasaannya bisa berubah dan dia bisa berpaling padamu" aku mendukung orang yang kusukai dengan orang lain, kembaranku sendiri. Menyedihkan bukan?  
"Kau benar dobe, kenapa tidak terpikir olehku. Arigatou dobe, kau memang sahabatku" aku terpaksa teme, aku ingin melihatmu bahagia. Ingin sekali aku berkata seperti itu tapi itu hanya bualan saja, aku tidak pernah bisa berkata seperti itu.

Aku tidak tau berapa lama aku dan Sasuke berbicara. Saat aku melihat, kelas sudah ramai bahkan Menma sudah berada di depan kelas. Aku dan Menma biasanya selalu datang saat bel sekolah berbunyi. Tidak lama dari itu aku melihat Kakashi sensei datang. Tidak seperti biasanya sensei tidak terlambat menghadiri kelas. "Sensei kau ada kemajuan tidak terlambat datang seperti biasanya" ucap Lee.

Kakashi sensei hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan Lee yang terlalu jujur itu. "Kelas kita kedatangan murid baru, ma-"  
"Pantas saja sensei datang lebih awal" potong Lee. "Gomenasai" ucap Lee saat melihat tatapan tajam Kakashi sensei. Sensei bilang tadi murid baru? Semoga bukan orang menyebalkan seperti teme.  
"Sudahlah lupakan. Hey kau masuklah"

Seorang pemuda berambut merah memasuki kelas. Sial dari ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sekali dia seperti teme. "Perkenalkan dirimu" ucap Kakashi sensei.  
"Sabaku Gaara desu" ucapnya. Singkat sekali tidak ada basa basi apapun. "Ada yang ingin di tanyakan?" ucap sensei.

Terlihat Ino mengangkat tangannya ragu-ragu. "Ya Ino?"  
"Ano.. apa kau sudah punya kekasih?" tanya Ino hati-hati.  
"Aku tidak suka perempuan" mendengar ucapannya, siswi kecewa mendengar jawabannya. "Sensei, boleh aku duduk sekarang" sambungnya.  
"Ah, ya. Kau bisa duduk dengan Naruto. Naruto angkat tanganmu" benar-benar sial! Dari dua kursi kosong di kelas ini, kenapa dia duduk di sampingku? Terpaksa aku mengangangkat tanganku.

Dia berjalan ke arahku, lebih tepatnya ke arah kursi yang ada di sampingku. Dia duduk di kusi sampingku tanpa berkata sama sekali. Jangankan berkata, menyapaku pun tidak. Aku mencoba untuk menyapanya. "Hey, aku Naruto Namikaze" ucapku memperkenalkan diri.  
"Kau sudah tau siapa aku. Jangan menggangguku" sial! Orang ini bahkan lebih menyebalkan dari teme!  
"Kau sungguh menyebalkan! Dasar panda!" ucapku padanya.  
"Kau diamlah kucing!" tekannya.  
"Dasar tidak sopan! Setidaknya hargai orang yang ingin berkenalan denganmu panda! Kau panda datar!"  
"Kau cerewet sekali! Diamlah jangan mengganggu" desisnya.

"Naruto! Gaara! Keluar dari kelasku sekarang! Jangan mengganggu yang lain" aku tidak tau kalau Kakashi sensei sudah menjelaskan di depan. Ini semua karena si panda! Lihatlah, bahkan dia keluar kelas begitu saja tanpa protes sedikitpun. Dengan terpaksa aku mengikutinya keluar kelas.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau panda!" makiku padanya saat sudah di luar kelas.  
"Kau yang menggangguku kucing! Jadi lebih baik kau diam saja!"  
"Dan jangan mengikutiku" sambungnya lagi lalu pergi meninggalkanku. Sekarang aku harus kemana? Belakang sekolah? Tidak tidak! Kantin? Tidak, aku akan di sangka membolos jika terlihat guru. Atap? Sepertinya bukan pilihan buruk.  
 **~Naruto POV End~**

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap sekolah. Dia berpikir untuk menenangkan pikirannya karena masalahnya dengan Sasuke. Baru saja dia membuka pintu dan melangkahkan kakinya, dia sudah di sambut dengan ucapan pemuda yang membuatnya kesal. "Tidak aku sangka kau akan mengikutiku sampai seperti ini"  
"Jangan bilang kau berharap padaku karena aku bilang aku tidak menyukai perempuan" sambung pemuda itu.  
"Jangan bermimpi panda! Sedikitpun aku tidak pernah berfikir seperti itu" Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju pinggir atap dan duduk di sana.

Lama mereka duduk berdampingan seperti itu tanpa berbicara sampai dering ponsel Naruto memecah keheningan. Terlihat nama 'Teme Suke' tertera di ponselnya. "Ada apa teme?"  
 _"Kau di mana dobe?"_  
"Aku di atap, ada apa?"  
 _"Aku akan kesana, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan"_  
"Baiklah"  
Sambungan telpon pun berakhir. Naruto memejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan angin. 'Pasti tentang Menma lagi. Aku harus lebih kuat mulai sekarang' batin Naruto

 **DEG!**  
Terasa detak jantung Gaara berdetak lebih cepat saat melihat Naruto memejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan angin. Seakan Naruto terlihat bersinar dengan rambut tertiup angin. 'Ada apa denganku' batin Gaara.

Gaara bisa melihat ekspresi kesedihan di wajah Naruto yang menjadi tanda tanyanya. Melihatnya seakan-akan jantungnya tertusuk ratusan panah. "Akan ada pengganggu satu lagi. Jangan mengusikku" ucap Gaara untuk melupakan reaksi jantungnya yang aneh. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sudut atap yang tertutup oleh tembok yang terlihat lebih maju.

 **SREK!**  
Terdengar bunyi pintu terbuka memperlihatkan pemuda berambut raven. "Dobe" panggilnya. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda itu yang sekarang duduk di sampingnya. "Ada apa teme? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Naruto.  
"Aku ingin bertanya, sebenarnya apa yang membuat Menma menyukai Neji?" tanya Sasuke.  
"Dia pintar, terlihat dewasa dan bisa berfikir dewasa, dia-"  
"Aku juga seperti itu tapi kenapa dia tidak menyukaiku?" potong Sasuke.  
"Teme, diamlah! Aku belum selesai bicara! Dia juga ramah pada orang lain walau dia terlihat seperti tidak bersahabat dan itu nilai minusmu!" tekan Naruto.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya menatap Naruto. "Kau tidak sedang membohongikukan dobe?" selidik Sasuke.  
"Tentu saja tidak! Kau lupa, aku lebih dulu dekat dengan Neji dari pada Menma? Aku akui kalau aku yang membantu mereka supaya dekat" jujur Naruto. 'Teme selesaikan pembicaraan ini, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi' batin Naruto  
"Sudah kukira kalau kau yang membantu mereka menjadi dekat"  
"Ya sudah, itu saja yang ingin kutanyakan. Oh ya, jangan membuat ulah di kelas jika tiak ingin di keluarkan lagi dobe" Sasuke melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih duduk di tempatnya.

Naruto menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lipatan tangannya yang berada di atas lututnya. "Hiks" terdengar suara Naruto, tubuhnya bergetar. Menangis, Naruto menangis lagi. Gaara tertegun melihat Naruto menangis setelah kepergian Sasuke. "Baka! Kenapa kau terus-terusan membahasnya teme! Hiks" maki Naruto.

"Munafik" Naruto terdiam mendengar kata-kata Gaara. Dia lupa jika masih ada Gaara di sini. Cepat-cepat Naruto mengapus air matanya yang masih menetes. "Apa maksudmu?" ucap Naruto sambil menghadap Gaara.  
"Kau menyukai pemuda tadi bukan? Tapi kau malah mendukungnya dengan orang lain. Kau munafik, kenapa tidak kau katakan saja padanya" Naruto tersentak mendengar Gaara mengetahui perasaannya.  
"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Dia menyukai kembaranku dan aku ingin melihat dia bahagia. Aku tau dia akan bahagia jika dengan Menma bukan denganku" terang Naruto. Lagi dan lagi air matanya membasahi pipinya.  
"Aku akan melupakan perasaan ini mulai sekarang" sambung Naruto

Tanpa sadar Gaara menarik Naruto dalam pelukannya. Dadanya terasa sakit melihat Naruto menangis. Naruto kaget tiba-tiba di peluk oleh Gaara. "Apa yang ka-"  
"Diamlah, aku hanya ingin menenangkanmu" Naruto menyerah, membiarkan Gaara memeluknya memberinya ketenangan.

Dengan memeluk Naruto, Gaara merasa dadanya menghangat tanpa sadar seulas senyuman tergambar di wajahnya. "Kalau kau ada masalah, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku"

Naruto melepaskan pelukkan Gaara dan menatapnya penuh selidik. "Kau tidak semenyebalkan yang aku kira. Bukannya tadi kau menyuruhku untuk tidak mengganggumu, atau jangan-jangan kau mulai tertarik padaku hm?" senyum mengembang di wajah Naruto menggantikan kesedihannya.  
"Nani? Tertarik padamu? Jangan bermimpi kucing" ejek Gaara di sertai seringai di wajahnya.  
"Ya! Aku bukan kucing panda! Kau menyebalkan"  
"Aku baru tau ada kucing bisa menangis" imbuh Gaara lagi.  
"Ya! Awas kau!" Gaara berlari menghindari kejaran Naruto.

Gaara dan Naruto berlari di sekitar koridor menuju kelas mereka. "Ya! Panda berhenti kau!" mereka berhenti di kursi mereka. "Akhirnya kau berhenti panda" ejek Naruto.  
"Aku lelah. Kau seperti monster tidak kenal lelah" Naruto membelangakan matanya.  
"Monster katamu? Sialan kau panda!"

 **DUGH!**  
"Ya! Kenapa kau menjitakku!?" protes Gaara.  
"Lalu kenapa kau mengataiku!?" balas Naruto. "Dasar panda jelek!"  
"Kau kuc-"  
"Naru-nii, kau selalu saja berisik" potong seseorang dari arah samping Naruto.

Naruto menoleh ke asal suara dan melihat Menma dan Sasuke bersama. Terlihat tangan Sasuke merangkul Menma. "Ah Menma kau bersama Sasuke. Kau salahkan saja panda menyebalkan ini yang mengataiku"

 **~Gaara POV~**  
"Naru-nii, kau selalu saja berisik" potong seseorang dari arah samping Naruto.

Naruto menoleh ke asal suara dan melihat pemuda berambut pirang mirip sekali dengan Naruto dan pemuda yang kulihat di atap sedang bersama. Aku melihatnya, ekspresi Naruto berubah saat melihat ke arah tangan pemuda yang aku lihat di atap tadi. "Ah Menma kau bersama Sasuke. Kau salahkan saja panda menyebalkan ini yang mengataiku"

Ah, jadi Menma dan Sasuke eh? Pantas saja ekspresinya langsung berubah menjadi sedih. Sial! Kenapa dadaku terasa sakit melihat dia sedih. Tidak, aku tidak ingin melihatnya menangis lagi.

Kutarik tangannya membawanya pergi dari hadapan dua pemuda tadi. Aku bisa melihat dia bingung saat aku menarik tangannya begitu saja. "Ya! Panda kenapa kau menarikku" aku mengabaikannya. Aku tau dia pasti akan protes.  
"Ya! Panda kau akan membawaku kemana!? Panda lepaskan aku!" dia terus saja berbicara selama aku menariknya.

Aku membawanya ke atap, tempat di mana aku pertama kali melihat sisi rapuhnya. Aku melepaskan tanganku pada genggaman tangannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan panda!? Kenapa kau menarikku kesini!?"  
"Menangislah" dia membelangakkan matanya.  
"Apa ma-"  
"Aku tau kau ingin menangis melihat mereka bersama" Naruto menundukkan wajahnya. Tubuhnya bergetar, aku tau dia menangis. Kulangkahkan kakiku maju untuk merengkuhnya.

"Hiks.. Aku benar-benar lemah Gaara. Seharusnya aku bahagia melihatnya bahagia bukan malah bersedih"  
"Kau boleh terlihat kuat di depan orang lain, tapi tidak di depanku. Kau tidak akan bisa. Menangislah sepuasmu"  
 **~Gaara POV End~**

 **~Di tempat lain~**  
Menma dan Sasuke saling berpandangan melihat Naruto di tarik oleh Gaara. "Ada apa dengan mereka? Tadi mereka bertengkar dan sekarang mereka terlihat akrab" ucap Menma bingung.  
"Aku tidak tau"  
'Ada yang aneh dengan Naru-nii. Ekspresi wajahnya pun berubah saat melihatku. Dia tidak mungkin cemburu bukan? Dia tau aku tidak menyukai Sasuke. Atau mungkin hanya perasaanku saja?' batin Menma

 **-Sacrifice-**

Naruto dan Gaara kembali ke kelas saat bel berbunyi. Tentu saja Naruto yang menginginkan kembali ke kelas. Menurutnya sangat lucu membolos hanya karena perasaannya saja. Mereka selalu saja beradu agrumen sepanjang koridor menuju kelasnya. "Dasar panda jelek! Berhentilah meledekku!" maki Naruto sambil memukul lengan Gaara.  
"Kau memang tidak pantas di sebut kucing lagi, matamu sungguh aneh untuk di sebut kucing" ledek Gaara 'lagi'.  
"Sial! Kau yang menyuruhku untuk menangis, sekarang malah kau yang meledekku!" Naruto pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Gaara.

Gaara tersenyum melihat reaksi Naruto. 'Setidaknya dia tidak menangis' batin Gaara. Gaara menyusul Naruto memasuki kelas dan duduk di kursinya. Gaara bisa melihat kalau Naruto masih berekspresi sebal sama seperti tadi. "Nii-san, ada apa dengan matamu?" tanya Menma.

Sasuke yang berada di sebelah Menma hanya diam menghadap Naruto mengikuti Menma. 'Dia tidak mungkin benar-benar peduli denganku. Dia hanya melakukan seperti yang Menma lakukan' batin Naruto melihat Sasuke membalikkan badan menghadapnya. "Ak-"  
"Dia kemasukkan debu dan bodohnya malah mengusap matanya kasar" Gaara lebih dulu menjawab pertanyaan Menma memotong ucapan Naruto.  
"Kedua matanya?" heran Menma. Pasalnya jika hanya kelilipan tidak mungkin di kedua matanya.  
"Awalnya hanya mata kirinya. Tapi dia benar-benar bodoh duduk di kursi penuh debu yang membuat dia kemasukan debu lagi dan melakukan hal yang sama"  
"Dobe" respon Sasuke.

Naruto melihat ke arah Gaara mendengar penjelasan Gaara. 'Aku harus berterima kasih padanya' batin Naruto. "Sial! Kau mengejekku lagi! Panda menyebalkan" lagi-lagi Naruto memukul lengan Gaara.  
"Nii-san lebih baik kau berhati-hati jika ke tempat berdebu" nasihat Menma.  
"Salahkan saja si panda ini yang mengajakku ke tempat itu" Naruto memalingkan muka menghadap ke jendela.

 **-Sacrifice-**

 **TOK!**  
 **TOK!**  
 **TOK!**  
"Nii-san boleh aku masuk?" tanya Menma di depan kamar Naruto.  
"Masuklah Menma"

Setelah mendapat persetujuan Naruto, Menma masuk ke dalam kamar. "Ada apa?"  
"Aku lihat nii-san dekat sekali dengan Gaara. Bukannya awalnya kalian bertengkar?"  
"Dekat dengannya? Yang benar saja, dia panda menyebalkan yang sering mengejekku"  
"Kau lihat saja saat olahraga, dia masih saja mengejekku" sambung Naruto.

 **~Flashback~**  
Pelajaran olahraga di mulai, semua murid sudah bersiap di lapangan. Terlihat Guy sensei berdiri di depan memperhatikan satu-satu muridnya. "Naruto kenapa dengan matamu?" tanya Guy sensei saat melihat mata Naruto memerah.  
"Aku kemasukkan debu sensei"  
"Kau lebih terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang habis menangis" yang mendengar ucapan Gaara pun tertawa pelan.  
"Sial kau panda menyebalkan!" maki Naruto  
"Aku hanya berbicara kebenaran saja" Naruto memajukan bibirnya sebal mendengar jawaban Gaara.  
 **~Flashback End~**

"Apa maksudnya mengatakan aku seperti gadis, aku ini lelaki! Benar-benar lelaki!" tekan Naruto. Dia benar-benar sebal di anggap sebagai gadis. Lelaki mana yang mau di anggap seorang gadis huh? Tidak ada!  
"Lalu apa kau benar-benar sudah menyatakan perasaanmu pada Sasuke?" tanya Menma mengingat Naruto mengatakan akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke kemarin.

 **DEG!**  
'Kenapa harus menanyakan hal ini lagi' batin Naruto. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto heran.  
"Nii-san memang sudah menjelaskan padaku waktu itu tapi melihat sikap Sasuke biasa saja aku jadi ragu. Jadi apa nii-san benar-benar sudah mengatakannya?" selidik Menma.  
"Eum, aku-" Naruto memejamkan matanya sebelum melanjutkan jawabannya. "-aku sudah mengatakannya. Bukankan sudah aku bilang padamu waktu itu? Dia hanya menganggapku teman" sambung Naruto.

 **~Naruto POV~**  
"Eum, aku-" aku memejamkan mataku sebelum melanjutkan jawaban yang kuberikan pada Menma. "-aku sudah mengatakannya. Bukankah sudah aku bilang padamu waktu itu? Dia hanya menganggapku teman" sambungku.

Maaf, maafkan aku Menma. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu merasa bersalah dan akhirnya kita jadi menjauh. "Begitukan? Dasar Uchiha keterlaluan" grutu Menma.  
"Menma, bisakah kau tidak membahas masalah ini pada Sasuke?" tanyaku hati-hati.  
"Kenapa?"  
"Aku tidak ingin kita berpisah hanya karena perasaanku padanya. Jika kau membicarakan ini padanya dia akan terbebani dan merasa bersalah dengan menolakku" maaf maaf maaf, lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa berkata jujur padamu Menma.  
"Baiklah aku mengerti"

 **DRRT… DRRT… DRRT…**  
Kulihat ke arah handphone-ku yang berada di sampingku. Terlihat nama 'Teme Suke' muncul di layar handphone-ku. "Sepertinya hubungan kalian tetap baik-baik saja nii-san. Baiklah, aku keluar dulu"

Kutekan tombol hijau untuk menjawab panggilan dari Sasuke setelah Menma keluar. "Ada apa teme?  
 _"Apa Menma besok ada acara dengan Neji?"_ tentang Menma lagi? Apa hanya ada Menma di pikiranmu Teme?  
"Kurasa tidak ada. Karena yang kutau jika mereka akan pergi, Menma akan mengatakannya padaku"  
 _"Bisa kau mengajaknya pergi besok? Kita akan bersenang-senang. Bisa kau ajak dia?"_ bersenang-senang? Kurasa kata-kata itu lebih pantas untukmu teme.  
"Aku akan mencobanya"  
 _"Kita akan pergi saat pulang sekolah"_

 **TUT!**  
Dia menghubungiku hanya untuk mengatakan ini? Hanya demi Menma? Sebegitu berharganyakah Menma untuknya? Apa kau tidak bisa menghargaiku sedikit saja teme? Memandangku sejenak saja?  
 **~Naruto POV End~**

 **-Sacrifice-**

Pada akhirnya Naruto tetap terjebak di antara Sasuke dan Menma. Naruto bisa melihat Sasuke terus memberikan perhatiannya pada Menma. Sasuke yang biasanya hanya diam, terlihat lebih bersuara saat dengan Menma. 'Haruskah aku terjebak dengan mereka selama ini?' batin Naruto.

"Kucing" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya mendengar suara dari arah belakangnya. 'Aku seperti mengenal suara ini' batin Naruto.  
"Nii-san di belakangmu" Naruto membalikkan badannya melihat ke belakang. "Kau! Panda apa yang kau lakukan di sini!? Kau menguntitku?" pekik Naruto saat melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya.  
"Baka! Ini tempat umum, kenapa aku tidak boleh kesini? Untuk apa aku menguntit kucing cengeng sepertimu"

Naruto membelangakkan matanya mendengar ucapannya. "K-kau!" tunjuk Naruto pada Gaara.  
"Sudahlah nii-san jangan bertengkar di tempat umum" lerai Menma mendengar nii-sannya akan beradu agrumen lagi dengan Gaara.  
"Kau boleh bergabung di sini kalau kau mau" sambung Menma.  
"Untuk apa kau mengajak panda jelek ini bergabung Menma"

Naruto membuang mukanya menghadap kearah luar jendela. Gaara duduk di samping Naruto tidak memperdulika protes yang Naruto berikan untuknya.

 **~Gaara POV~**  
"Untuk apa kau mengajak panda jelek ini bergabung Menma" sepertinya dia tidak suka aku berada di sini.

Naruto membuang mukanya menghadap kearah luar jendela. Aku duduk di sampingnya tidak memperdulika protes yang dia berikan untukku.

Entah aku harus bersyukur atau menyesal karena aniki mengajakku kemari. Aku tidak akan menyangkal kalau aku menyukainya. Menyukai Namikaze Naruto.

"Men-" ucapannya terhenti saat melihat Sasuke orang yang di sukainya sedang berusaha mendekati kembarannya. Aku tidak suka melihatnya seperti ini karena orang lain.

Tidak bisakah dia berpaling melihat kearahku? Aku tau dia merasakan sakit saat melihat itu. "Maaf aku ada perlu dan membutuhkan bantuan Naruto. Aku akan pinjam dia untuk menemaniku" kutarik tangan Naruto menjauhi mereka. Bisa kulihat mereka melihat kearahku.

Aku tidak perduli. Yang terpenting saat ini hanya menjauhi Naruto dari rasa sakitnya, dari orang-orang yang membuatnya bersedih. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya menangis lagi, karena itu juga akan membuatku sakit.

Kurasa aku sudah cukup jauh membawanya pergi. Kuhentikan langkahku untuk melihat Naruto. Bahunya bergetar, aku tau dia pasti menangis lagi. Aku tidak suka melihatnya seperti ini. Sangat sakit untukku. Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekat kearahnya, kurengkuh tubuhnya ke dalam pelukanku.

Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain ini. Aku hanya bisa membantunya menenangkan dirinya saja. Aku tau ini pasti berat untuknya melihat orang yang disukainya menyukai orang lain terlebih itu kembarannya sendiri.  
 **~Gaara POV End~**

 **~Sasuke POV~**  
"Maaf aku ada perlu dan membutuhkan bantuan Naruto. Aku akan pinjam dia untuk menemaniku" Gaara membawa Naruto pergi tanpa mendengar persetujuanku dengan Menma.

Ini benar atau tidak, tapi perasaanku tidak ingin dia pergi. Melihat kedekatan mereka membuatku kesal. Aku memejamkan mataku menepis semua yang aku pikirkan. Tidak, tidak, aku menyukai Menma bukan Naruto. Aku hanya tidak suka karena Naruto tidak bercerita apa-apa padaku, aku temannya bukan? Sudah seharusnya aku tau tentang dia. Ya seperti itu, pasti begitu.  
 **~Sasuke POV End~**

 **TBC**

 **N/A** : disini penggambaran Menmanya di pake pas Menma udah sadar setelah di kalahin Naruto, balik ke rambut kuning kayak Naruto


	2. Chapter 2

Sacrifice Chap 2  
BaeKyuSoo  
Sad, Romance, TwoShoot/ThreeShoot/Lebih  
T  
 **Pairing :** SasuNaru, slight SasuMen, GaaNaru  
 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto | INSPIRASI BY Novel Heart Desires**

 **Warning : YAOI! BL! OOC! Banyak TYPO!**

 **Summary :** Naruto, Menma dan Sasuke sudah bersama sejak mereka kecil. Saat Senior High School Naruto memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap Sasuke tapi Naruto tau Sasuke menyukai Menma saudara kembarnya. Apa Naruto akan mempertahankan perasaannya atau malah mengorbankan perasaannya demi kebahagiaan Sasuke? Apa Naruto dapat berpaling dari Sasuke kepada Gaara, siswa baru yang terjerat pesona Naruto?

 **-Sacrifice-**

Naruto harus bersyukur atau tidak dengan adanya Gaara di sini. Dia sangat membantu di saat seperti ini. 'Hanya perasaanku saja atau memang dia berusaha untuk melindungiku? Tapi kalau ya untuk apa? Dia tidak mungkin menyukaiku bukan? Sikapnya tidak menunjukkan hal itu' batin Naruto sambil melihat punggung Gaara yang berjalan di depannya.

Naruto tidak tau Gaara akan kemana. Yang dia tau hanya harus mengikuti Gaara mengingat Gaara mengatakan kalau dia membutuhkan bantuannya. "Hey panda, sebenarnya kau membutuhkan bantuan apa?"

Hening, tidak ada jawaban dari mulut Gaara bahkan dia tidak berusaha menjawab ucapan Naruto. 'Ugh, dasar panda jelek berambut merah. Tadi dia bersikap manis padaku, menenangkanku dan sekarang? Dia kembali menjadi panda kutub' Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal tanpa sadar wajah orang yang di bicarakannya memerah saat melihat tingkahnya.

Gaara melirik sekelilingnya melihat banyak yang melihat kearah Naruto yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya. 'Sial! Ingin sekali aku menyembunyikannya agar tidak menarik perhatian dengan wajah manisnya itu'

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badan menghadap kearah Naruto. Naruto yang tidak tau Gaara berhenti akhirnya malah menabrak dada bidang Gaara. "Ittai~" gumamnya sambil memegang keningnya yang terkena dada bidang Gaara.

Lagi-lagi Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Panda jelek kenapa kau berhenti tiba-tiba! Dasar menyebalkan" Naruto mendengus sebal setelah mengucapkan kata-katanya.  
"Berhenti memajukan bibirmu seperti itu. Wajahmu tidak akan terkesan manis dengan begitu, kau malah terlihat seperti seekor bebek" Naruto membelangakan matanya mendengar ucapan Gaara.  
"Apa maksudmu terlihat seperti bebek huh? Kau mengataiku?"

Ini yang Gaara suka saat menggoda Naruto. Terlihat berbagai ekspresi di wajah Naruto. Menurut Gaara, Naruto adalah orang yang unik. Dari orang yang pernah Gaara temui, orang yang bisa membuat Gaara tersenyum selain kaa-san-nya dulu. "Menurutmu?"  
"Dasar kau panda jelek menyebalkan! Rasakan ini, rasakan ini" ucap Naruto sambil memukul-mukul badan Gaara.  
"Ittai.. ittai. Kucing hentikan" Gaara mencoba menghindari pukulan Naruto.

"Gaara" keduanya menoleh kearah asal suara begitu mendengar seseorang memanggil Gaara.

Gaara mendengus tidak suka melihat gadis dihadapannya. "Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu Gaara. Sepertinya ini hari keberuntunganku"  
"Dan kesialan buatku bertemu denganmu" ucap Gaara dingin.

Naruto bingung melihat sikap Gaara seperti ini. Selama ini yang dia tau Gaara hanya orang yang berwajah stoic tapi tidak pernah mengeluarkan kata-kata dengan nada seperti itu. 'Ini aneh' batin Naruto membenarkan.  
"Ano-"  
"Ah ya aku lupa kalau kau tidak sendirian Gaara" ujar gadis itu. "Perkenalkan aku Matsuri" sambungnya memperkenalkan diri pada Naruto.  
"Aku Naruto"

Matsuri-gadis itu- melihat kearah Naruto meneliti setiap penampiannya dan berakhir pada tangan Gaara yang menggenggam erat tangan Naruto. "Aku baru tau jika kau berbelok sekarang Gaara. Sebegitu frustasinyakah sampai-"  
"Ini tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan. Aku dan Gaara-" potong Naruto tapi ucapannya pun ikut terpotong oleh kata-kata Gaara. "Itu urusanku, jangan pernah ikut campur! Kuharap tidak akan pernah melihatmu lagi, sudah cukup muak hanya dengan mendengar namamu apa lagi harus berhadapan denganm seperti ini"

Gaara menarik tangan Naruto menjauhi Matsuri. Sungguh Gaara tidak peduli jika gadis itu harus mengejeknya, menghinanya bahkan menyebarkan pada orang terdekatnya jika dia gay. Tapi 'Aku tidak akan sanggup jika harus mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi. Setidaknya ijinkan aku menganggap ini sebuah kencan dengannya'

Naruto tidak berniat bertanya pada Gaara karena dia tau suasana hatinya benar-benar sedang buruk entah karena bertemu gadis tadi atau karena kata-kata gadis itu atau juga karena hal lain.

Gaara membawanya memasuki sebuah cafe dan menghampiri pemuda yang berada di sudut ruangan dengan seorang gadis. "Hey Gaa-" ucapannya terhenti saat menyadari tangan Gaara menggenggam erat tangan Naruto. "Wow..wow..wow, apa sekarang kau berbelok?" ejek pemuda itu.

Gaara tidak memperdulikan ucapan pemuda itu dan duduk begitu saja di hadapan mereka diikuti Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya. "Aku merasakan aura gelap di sini. Ada apa dengan kalian? Apa kalian bertengar atau kau kesal karena aku mengganggu acara kencamu?" tanya pemuda itu disertai dengan kata-kata menggoda untuk Gaara.

Naruto meringis mendengar ucapan pemuda itu. Dia tau jelas maksudnya, tapi kenapa Gaara tidak membantahnya? Apa dia sudah tau kalau ini hanya lelucon? "Ano, Gaara seperti ini setelah bertemu dengan seorang gadis saat di jalan menuju kemari"

Pemuda itu membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Naruto. "Jangan katakan kalau itu Matsuri" tanyanya tapi lebih terdengar sebuah permohonan.  
"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?" bukan Gaara yang menjawab melainkan Naruto.  
"Kau sungguh sial Gaara bertemu dengannya lagi"

Naruto bingung mendengar ucapan pemuda di hadapannya. "Maaf tapi memang apa hubungan Gaara dan gadis itu?" penasaran? Ya Naruto sangat penasaran. Ingat Naruto tipe orang yang selalu ikut campur masalah orang lain, atau aku malah belum mengatakannya?  
"Dia mantan kekasih Gaara. Mengingat waktu dulu membuatku kesal, seakan dia tidak memiliki dosa membuat Gaara seperti itu dan pergi begitu saja. Dia tidak malu sekali untuk bertemu dengan Gaara lagi" jelas pemuda itu. "Tapi tenang saja Gaara sudah menjadi milikmu dan ak-"  
"Berhentilah aniki! Aku tidak ingin membahasnya lagi"

Semuanya diam setelah mendengar Gaara berbicara dan mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan baru. Tapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan terus bertambah di pikiran Naruto. 'Mantan kekasih Gaara? Tapi memangnya kenapa dengan mereka? Kenapa Gaara terlihat tidak suka?' batin Naruto

Gaara berjalan lagi bersama Naruto setelah berpisah dengan Kankuro dan Tenten, aniki dan kekasih anikinya. Naruto ingin sekali bertanya pasal pembicaraannya dengan Kankuro tapi sikap Gaara yang membuatnya ragu. 'Apa aku bertanya saja? Dari pada aku penasaran' batin Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat tangannya ingin meraih tangan Gaara tapi di urungkan. Naruto menggnggam tangannya erat lalu menarik tangan Gaara agar dia berhenti. Gaara menghadap ke arah Naruto menunggu apa yang akan di ucapkannya. "Ano... sebenarnya ada apa dengan gadis itu? Kenapa sikapmu berbeda setelah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Naruto memberanikan diri.

Gaara tetap diam tidak merespon ucapannya. "Gaara berbicaralah, jangan seperti ini. Sebenarnya ada apa?" Gaara masih tidak membuka suaranya, tetap bungkam. Naruto bisa melihat rahang Gaara semakin mengeras. "Gaa-"  
"Bisaka kau diam!? Tidak usah ikut campur yang bukan urusanmu!" bentak Gaara.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya begitu mendengar bentakkan Gaara. "Gomenasai, a-aku tidak bermaksud ikut campur"  
"Apa aku terlihat begitu menyedihkan sampai kalian seperti ini" ekspresi Gaara mulai melembut begitu mengatakannya.

Naruto merasa bersalah melihat Gaara seperti ini. Dia mulai mendekati Gaara dan memeluknya memberikan ketenangan pada Gaara. "Gomenasai Gaara, aku tidak akan memaksamu menceritakannya kalau kau tidak ingin. Hanya saja jangan bersikap seperti itu, kau membuatku takut" Naruto mengelus punggung Gaara.  
"Gomen jika aku membuatmu takut dan gomen sudah membentakmu tadi" ucap Gaara menyesal. 'Sial! harusnya aku bisa mengontrol emosiku! Kenapa aku malah membentaknya, aku menyakitinya' rutuk Gaara.  
"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti"

 **~Di tempat lain~**  
Sasuke masih berjalan-jalan bersama Menma setelah kepergian Gaara dan Naruto tadi. "Sasuke, apa tidak apa kalau nii-san dengan Gaara? Aku takut mereka bertengkar lagi seperti biasanya"  
"Aku tidak tau" balas Sasuke.  
"Aku jadi berfikir kalau mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih jika bertengkar seperti itu" sambung Menma.  
'Tidak, mereka tidak mungkin menjadi sepasang kekasih. Orang menyebalkan sepertinya menjadi kekasih Naruto. Dia hanya akan menyakiti saja' batin Sasuke. Tanpa sadar dadanya terasa sakit mendengar ucapan Menma.

 **DRRT... DRRT... DRRT...**  
Handphone Menma berbunyi memecah keheningan. Menma menggeser layar handphonenya untuk menjawab panggilan masuk di handphonenya. "Ada apa Neji?" rahang Sasuke mengeras mendengar nama Neji di ucapkan Menma.  
"Apa kau sibuk?"  
"Tidak, memang ada apa?"  
"Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan, apa bisa?"  
"Sebenarnya aku sedang bersama Sasuke. Tapi tidak apa, lagipula aku sudah mau pulang"  
"Apa tidak apa? Kalau tidak bisa, tidak apa-apa"  
"Tidak, aku bisa. Kau jemput aku di rumah 1 jam lagi. Aku akan pulang dan bersiap-siap"  
"Baiklah"

 **PIP!**  
Sambungan terputus oleh Menma. "Gomen Sasuke. Aku harus pulang sekarang. Neji akan mengajakku pergi, kau tidak apa-apa kan?"  
"Tidak apa-apa, pergilah" ucap Sasuke bersikap setenang mungkin seperti biasa.  
"Baiklah aku pergi, jaa ne"

Menma meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri setelah mendengar persetujuan Menma. Sasuke melanjutkan berjalan setelah kepergian Menma. Sasuke berhenti saat melihat dua orang pemuda sedang berpelukkan. Sasuke memperhatikan dua pemuda itu. 'Berambut kuning cerah, memakai baju orange, tiga garis kucing di pipi' batin Sasuke memperhatikan orang yang memeluk itu.

Sasuke membulatkan mata saat menyadari siapa orang itu. "Naruto" gumam Sasuke.

 **~Sasuke POV~**  
Aku membulatkan mata saat menyadari siapa orang itu. Aku tau benar siapa orang itu. Orang yang sangat aku kenal benar. "Naruto" gumamku. Aku menggenggem erat tanganku melihat itu. Entah kenapa aku tidak suka melihat Naruto memeluk orang lain. Dulu hanya aku bukan yang di perlakukan seperti itu. Tapi sekarang kenapa anak baru itu juga mendapatkan perlakuan sama?

 **~Flashback 9 Tahun yang lalu~**  
Aku mendudukkan diriku di atas ayunan yang berada di taman dekat rumahku. Aku menundukkan kepalaku melihat ketanah. "Nii-san akan meninggalkanku"

"Teme kau kenapa?" tanya anak berambut kuning yang duduk di ayunan kosong sebelahku. Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku ingin sendiri.  
"Teme apa ini karena Itachi-nii akan pergi?"  
"Diamlah dobe jika sudah tau" ucapku dingin.

Naruto-dobe- berdiri dari duduknya menghampiriku. Dia memelukku saat sudah berada di hadapanku. "Apa yang k-"  
"Sudah teme tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menemanimu selama Itachi-nii pergi" ucapnya sambil mengusap punggungku.  
 **~Flashback End~**

Ingin sekali aku menghampiri mereka membawa Naruto pergi tapi kenapa aku harus lakukan itu? Itu Naruto bukan Menma. Aku membalikkan badanku memutuskan untuk pulang.  
 **~Sasuke POV End~**

 **-Sacrifice-**

Pagi hari datang menyambut hari orang-orang yang akan melakukan aktivitas mereka tak terkecuali bagi Naruto. Seperti biasanya, Naruto selalu terlihat ceria seperti tidak ada beban dalam hidupnya. Menyapa orang-orang yang sekiranya di kenal olehnya.

Menma yang bersamanya memaklumi kebiasaan anikinya. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah mereka berbicara atau lebih tepatnya Naruto berbicara lebih banyak sedangkan Menma hanya menanggapi setiap perkataannya.

Menma merasa lega saat sudah sampai di kelas karena Naruto pasti lebih memilih berbicara atau lebih tepatnya berdebat dengan Kiba yang mengatakan kalau Naruto terlalu banyak bicara dan berisik. Padahal mereka berdua sama saja, sama-sama banyak bicara dan berisik.

Perdebatan selalu saja berakhir dengan Naruto yang kembali ke kursinya dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Sudah kubilang jangan memajukan bibirmu seperti itu, kau terlihat seperti bebek"  
"Dasar panda menyebalkan!" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya menghadap ke arah jendela untuk menatap langit.

"Menma, apa kau ada acara besok?" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sasuke orang yang sedang berbicara.  
"Memang ada apa?"  
"Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi"

Baru saja Menma ingin membuka mulutnya tapi terhenti begitu mendengar suara kursi bergesekan dengan lantai dari arah belakangnya. "Gaara bantu aku mencari buku di perpustakaan"  
"Aku tidak mau, kau lakukan sendiri" Gaara melihat kearah Naruto yang sedang menatapnya seolah mengatakan _aku mohon temani aku_ lewat tatapan matanya. "Baiklah"

Gaara dan Naruto pergi meninggalkan Sasuke bersama Menma. 'Apa nii-san cemburu karena ini? Bahkan aku belum menjawabnya dan sejak kapan nii-san memanggil Gaara dengan nama bukan seperti biasanya' batin Menma sambil melihat kearah Naruto yang pergi dengan Gaara.

Menma mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke. "Maaf Sasuke aku tidak bisa, besok Neji mengajakku pergi ke acara temannya. Aku pergi dulu, aku ingin kekelas Neji"

Menma meninggalkan Sasuke di dalam kelas sendiri. "Apapun caranya aku harus bisa mendapatkan Menma" gumam Sasuke dengan suara pelan.

 **-Sacrifice-**

Naruto dan Gaara keluar dari kelas tanpa menyadari dua orang sedang memberikan tatapan dengan memiliki arti yang berbeda. Mereka terus pergi menuju tempat tujuan mereka. Perpustakaan? Tentu tidak. Gaara paham apa yang sedang dirasakan Naruto. Kalau sudah begini Gaara akan membawanya menuju atap. 'Kenapa kau tidak bisa berhenti menyukainya? Kenapa kau tidak bisa melihat kepada orang lain?' batin Gaara.

Gaara terus menatap Naruto yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. "Ada apa?" tanya Naruto begitu menyadari Gaara sedang menatapnya.  
"Apa kau benar-benar begitu mencintainya? Padahal dia hanya bisa menyakitimu saja"  
"Tidak peduli seberapa banyak dia menyakitiku, aku akan tetap melakukan apapun untuk membuatnya bahagia walau harus merelakan kebahagiaanku" ucap Naruto tulus sambil menerawang kearah langit.

'Sampai segitu besarnyakah rasa cintamu padanya?' batin Gaara begitu mendengar jawaban yang Naruto berikan. "Ada apa Gaara?" tanya Naruto saat merasa Gaara tidak memberi respon sama sekali.  
"Tidak ada"

"Gaara arigatou, berkat kau aku bisa menghindari kedekatan Sasuke dan Menma hari ini. Terkadang aku merasa kau seperti malaikat yang datang untuk melindungiku" ucap Naruto. "Aku benar-benar bersyukur kau sudah datang dan menjadi malaikat pelindungku, arigatou Gaara" sambungnya disertai senyum manis yang jarang di perlihatkan pada orang lain.

'Aku memang sedang melindungimu Naruto, tidakkah kau menyadarinya? Menyadari perasaanku juga?' batin Gaara.  
"Hm, tidak masalah"

 **-Sacrifice-**

Gaara dan Naruto kembali kedalam kelas begitu bell berbunyi. Terdengar suara ribut dari dalam kelas. "Memang ada apa? Kenapa mereka ribut sekali?" gumam Naruto masih bisa terdengar oleh Menma.  
"Kudengar akan ada murid baru lagi nii-san" ucap Menma.  
"Ah pantas saja"

 **BRAK!**  
Bunyi suara pintu terbuka terdengar oleh pendengaran seluruh isi kelas yang membuat semuanya terdiam. Terlihat lelaki berambut perak menggunakan masker masuk kedalam kelas. "Maaf aku membukanya terlalu keras" ucap lelaki itu di sertai kekehan kecil.

Semua murid di kelas hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat sikap sensei-nya. Lee menunjuk tangan ingin bertanya. "Ada apa Lee?" tanya lelaki itu.  
"Kakashi sensei, apa benar akan ada murid baru?" tanya Lee disertai anggukkan seisi kelas kecuali Naruto, Sasuke, Menma, dan Gaara.  
"Ternyata beritanya sudah tersebar ya. Kalau begitu aku tidak perlu mengatakan kepada kalian lagi. Kau yang di luar masuklah" ucap Kakashi sensei-lelaki itu-.

Terdengar derap langkah kaki memasuki kelas. "Perkenalkan dirimu"  
"Atashi no namae wa Matsuri desu. Aku pindahan dari Suna High School. Semoga kita dapat berteman baik" Matsuri membungkukkan badannya setelah mengakhiri perkenalannya.  
"Kau bisa duduk dengan Sakura. Sakura angkat tanganmu"

Naruto membulatkan matanya saat melihat siapa murid baru itu. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gaara dan dapat di lihat ekspresi stoic yang ada di wajah Gaara tapi Naruto yakin kalau Gaara sama terkejutnya dengannya. "Hey panda, bukankah itu mantan kekasihmu? Dia gadis yang kemarin bukan?"  
"Ya" ucap Gaara singkat.  
"Kenapa dia bisa pindah kemari?" gumam Naruto.  
"Lebih baik jangan membicarakannya lagi"  
"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Tapi jika kau merasa tidak nyaman dengan kehadirannya kau bisa katakan padaku. Aku akan menemanimu" ucap Naruto tulus.

Sasuke bisa mendengarnya, mendengar ucapan Naruto. Ucapan yang hampir sama dengan kata-kata yang pernah di ucapkan padanya dulu. Rahang Sasuke mengeras, dia menggenggam erat tangannya hingga memucat.

Gaara bisa melihat respon yang di berikan Sasuke. Dia tau, Sasuke pasti mendengar ucapan Naruto. 'Kenapa dengannya? Bukankah dia menyukai Menma? Tapi kenapa dia seperti tidak suka mendengar Naruto mengatakan itu padaku?' batin Gaara.

 **-Sacrifice-**

 **TEEET!**  
 **TEEET!**  
 **TEEET!**  
Murid-murid berhamburan keluar kelas setelah bell pulang berbunyi. "Nii-san, ayo kita pulang" ajak Menma pada Naruto.  
"Dobe, temani aku. Ada yang ingin aku beli" Gaara yang awalnya ingin mengangkat tasnya langsung terdiam begitu mendengar ucapan Sasuke.  
"Tapi, Menma-"  
"Aku tidak apa-apa nii-san. Aku bisa meminta Neji menemaniku pulang. Aku pergi sekarang nii-san, jaa ne" potong Menma saat tau Naruto akan menolak ajakan Sasuke karenanya.  
"Baiklah ayo pergi"  
"Panda aku pergi lebih dulu, jaa ne" sambung Naruto mengucapkan perpisahan pada Gaara yang masih berada di dalam kelas.

Gaara terus melihat kearah Naruto yang berjalan meninggalkan kelas bersama dengan Sasuke. "Aku harus mengikutinya, tidak ada yang bisa menjamin kalau dia tidak akan menyakitinya lagi walau tidak ada Menma di sana" gumam Gaara.

Gaara mulai mengikuti Naruto dan Sasuke dari kejauhan. Mereka tidak menyadari Gaara sedang mengikutinya sampai di sebuah cafe. "Sebenarnya kita ingin apa teme?" tanya Naruto yang masih dapat terdengar oleh Gaara.  
"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dobe"  
"Tentang Menma?" tanya Naruto.

Gaara bisa melihatnya, Naruto menggenggam tangannya erat saat mengatakannya. Ingin sekali Gaara menghajar wajah Sasuke, tapi dia harus berfikir ulang. Bisa saja setelahnya Naruto akan marah padanya, ingat dia menyukai Sasuke. Tidak mungkin kalau dia tidak akan marah, dan itu hal yang di hindari Gaara.

Gaara terus memperhatikan Naruto dari jauh. "Hn, apa aku sudah tidak bisa masuk di antara mereka?" tanya Sasuke.  
'Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan seperti itu teme. Aku yang seakan sudah tidak bisa masuk di antara kalian, di antara perasaanmu padanya' batin Naruto  
"Kau baru saja mencoba teme tapi kau sudah menyerah"  
"Kau bisa melihat mereka selalu bersama setiap ada kesempatan. Aku tidak mungkin bisa masuk diantara mereka dobe"  
"Apa kau...benar-benar mencintainya? Kau akan bahagia bila bersamanya?" lagi dan lagi Naruto menggenggam tangannya erat seakan-akan dapat meredam rasa sakit di hati.  
"Ya, tentu saja dobe" Sasuke merasakan keraguan saat mengatakannya, tidak seperti dulu.  
"Aku akan membantumu. Aku akan membantumu sebisaku teme" Sasuke merasakan sakit saat mendengar ucapan Naruto seakan Naruto akan pergi jauh darinya setelahnya.  
'Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku tidak rela saat Naruto mengatakan seperti itu? Apa yang salah sebenarnya' batin Sasuke.  
'Teme hentikan pembicaraan ini aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Kalau kau lanjutkan aku bisa menangis di hadapanmu' Naruto melihat sekelilingnya dan mendapati Gaara di sudut ruangan tidak jauh darinya sedang melihat kearahnya.

Naruto menatap Gaara meminta bantuan. Menatap Gaara seakan-akan mengatakan _bantu aku, aku mohon_ lewat tatapan matanya. Gaara yang mengerti dengan situasinya bangun dari duduknya menuju kearah meja Sasuke dan Naruto. "Boleh aku bergabung?"

Baru saja Sasuke ingin membuka suara untuk menolaknya tapi sudah lebih dulu Naruto yang menjawabnya. "Panda kita bertemu di sini. Duduklah" Gaara baru saja ingin duduk tepat di samping Naruto sebelum Sasuke membuka suara. "Jangan duduk di sana"  
"Ada apa? Apa ini kotor?"  
"Disini masih ada dua kursi kosong, kenapa kau malah memilih duduk di sana" ucap Sasuke dengan suara lebih meninggi dari sebelumnya.  
'Ini aneh, aku merasa dia seperti orang yang cemburu' batin Gaara.  
'Jangan seperti ini teme, kau membuat orang lain beranggapan kalau kau cemburu. Kau bisa membuatku berharap padamu teme' batin Naruto.  
"Tidak apa, duduk saja di sini panda" lerai Naruto.

Sasuke, Naruto dan Gaara duduk bersama dalam satu meja. Naruto tau suasananya menjadi menegang semenjak Gaara ikut bergabung. Naruto bisa merasakan Sasuke dan Gaara saling memberi tatapan tajam.

Ok ini memang kesalahannya meminta bantuan Gaara, tapi kalau tidak seperti itu Sasuke akan terus membahas tentang Menma dan perasaannya tanpa henti.

'Tunggu! Tapi kenapa Gaara bisa sampai di sini? Dia mengikutiku dengan Sasuke? Tapi untuk apa?' batin Naruto. 'Dan lagi berarti saat aku merasakan ada yang terus menatapku itu Gaara? Astaga! Dia benar-benar mengikutiku dengan Sasuke! Dasar panda penguntit! Tapi aku harus berterima kasih karena dia mengikutiku, aku jadi tertolong' sambungnya.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berada di kepala Naruto seakan mengilang begitu saja begitu merasakan suasananya tambah mencengkram. Bisa Naruto lihat mereka tidak mengalihkan tatapan satu sama lain sedari tadi.

Naruto melihat sekelilingnya begitu menyadari banyak sepasang mata tengah menatap mereka bingung. Bagaimana tidak, ini sudah 10 menit. Tapi mereka masih saja bertahan dengan saling menatap seakan-akan sedang berlomba siapa yang dapat bertahan lebih lama.

Naruto sudah tidak tahan lagi ketika pengunjung lain mulai membicarakan mereka. Bagaimana dia bisa tahan kalau mereka mengatakan **_'lihat di meja itu, dua pemuda itu saling bertatapan. Sepertinya memperebutkan pemuda manis yang duduk dengan mereka'_** atau juga **_'bukankah pemuda berambut raven itu yang datang lebih dulu dengan pemuda berambut kuning itu? Apa jangan-jangan lelaki yang satunya lagi menyukai pemuda berambut kuning itu sehingga mereka berdua memperebutkannya? Wah manisnya'_**.

Siapa yang bisa tahan jika mendengar semua ucapan mereka semua. Mereka salah paham dengan situasi ini. Sudah cukup kesabaran Naruto. "Kalian berdua bisa berhenti bertatapan seperti itu?" desis Naruto.

Tidak ada tanggapan sedikitpun dari dua pemuda itu. Mereka menguji kesabaranku. "Bisa kalian hentikan hal ini!?" ucap Naruto menaikkan nada suaranya.  
"Diam!" bentak mereka berdua bersamaan.

'Kesabaranku benar-benar sudah habis' batin Naruto. Naruto mengambil bukunya yang berada di atas meja, menggulungnya hingga membuat gulungan. Naruto mengarahkan gulungannya tepat berada di atas kepala mereka.

 **PLAK!**  
 **PLAK!**  
Gulungan itu tepat sekali mendarat di kepala dua orang pemuda yang bertatapan tadi. Membuat dua pemuda itu menatap tajam pelaku pemukulan tadi. "Apa!? Kalian ingin menyalahkanku!?" ucap Naruto dengan sengit.

Tatapan mereka masih tidak lepas dari Naruto. "Kenapa masih menatapku!? Tidak taukah kalian kalau sikap kalian itu membuat kita jadi pusat perhatian! Kalian membuat orang lain salah paham!" sambung Naruto.

Mereka melihat sekelilingnya, dan benar saja apa yang di katakan Naruto, mereka menjadi pusat perhatian seisi cafe. "Ini semua karena kau anak baru!" ucap Sasuke dingin.

Baru saja Gaara ingin membalas ucapan Sasuke tapi seseorang datang menghampiri mereka. "Ohayou Gaara-kun" ucap seseorang itu.

Semuanya mengalihkan pandangan pada orang yang baru saja datang. Rahang Gaara mengeras begitu tau siapa yang datang. "Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Gaara sinis.

Bukannya menjawab, orang itu malah mengatakan hal lain. "Apa kalian teman-teman Gaara-kun?"

Sasuke tidak merespon apapun dan Naruto hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu perkenalkan aku Matsuri teman sekelas kalian yang baru dan aku kekasih Ga-"

 **BRAK!**  
Meja di pukul sangat keras hingga membuat semua mata di cafe itu melihat kearahnya. Naruto tau, ini bukan pertanda bagus. Dari pada satu meja dengan Sasuke lebih buruk lagi jika Gaara bertemu orang ini.

Naruto bisa melihat sorot mata Gaara yang tajam mengarah pada orang itu. "Gaara su-"  
"Diam kau gadis jalang! Jangan sekali-kali mengaku sebagai kekasihku! Apa kau masih punya muka setelah yang kau lakukan dulu! Aku bahkan tidak sudi untuk bertemu denganmu!" tidak bisa, Naruto tidak bisa mengontrol emosi Gaara.

Gaara meninggalkan cafe setelah itu mengabaikan panggilan Naruto. 'Aku harus mengejarnya. Bisa saja dia melakukan hal bodoh saat sedang marah' batin Naruto.

Naruto bangun dari kursinya ingin mengejar Gaara sebelum tangannya di tahan oleh Sasuke. "Kau mau kemana dobe?" tajam, Naruto bisa merasakan tatapan Sasuke sama tajamnya seperti tadi. Tidak, ini bukan saatnya mengalah karena tatapan Sasuke, karena perasaanku padanya.  
"Aku harus mengejarnya teme. Aku tidak ingin dia melakukan hal aneh"  
"Bia-"  
"Aku akan membantumu tenang saja, jadi kurasa cukup di sini saja kita membicarakannya. Aku pergi, jaa ne" Naruto melepaskan genggaman Sasuke dari tangannya dan berlari mengejar Gaara.

Sasuke terus melihat kearah Naruto yang berlari keluar cafe. "Kau tidak ingin mengejarnya? Bukankah dia kekasihmu? Tapi kenapa kau malah membiarkannya pergi mengejar Gaara?"  
"Dia bukan kekasihku" ucap Sasuke dingin.

Sasuke terus melihat kearah pintu masuk cafe walau Naruto sudah tidak terlihat. 'Sial! Naruto lebih memilih orang itu daripada aku temannya sejak kecil!' maki Sasuke.

'Dan lagi, kenapa denganku? Kenapa aku seakan-akan tidak rela dengan ini?' Sasuke bisa merasakannya, merasakan kalau dia tidak rela saat Naruto pergi mengejar Gaara.

'Bahkan aku bisa melihat kalau dia menyukai pemuda kuning itu' batin Matsuri melihat sikap Sasuke.

 **TBC**

 **N/A :** Saya cuman bisa update seminggu sekali tapi bakal di usahain kalo setiap update bakal update 2 chap sekalian.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title :** Sacrifice  
 **Author :** BaeKyuSoo  
 **Genre :** Sad, Romance, TwoShoot/ThreeShoot/Lebih  
 **Rating :** T  
 **Pairing :** SasuNaru, slight SasuMen, GaaNaru  
 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto | INSPIRASI BY Novel Heart Desires**

 **Warning : YAOI! BL! OOC! Banyak TYPO!**

 **Summary :** Naruto, Menma dan Sasuke sudah bersama sejak mereka kecil. Saat Senior High School Naruto memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap Sasuke tapi Naruto tau Sasuke menyukai Menma saudara kembarnya. Apa Naruto akan mempertahankan perasaannya atau malah mengorbankan perasaannya demi kebahagiaan Sasuke? Apa Naruto dapat berpaling dari Sasuke kepada Gaara, siswa baru yang terjerat pesona Naruto?

 **-Sacrifice-**

Naruto terus berlari mencari keberadaan Gaara yang masih belum terlihat. "Kenapa dia jalan begitu cepat? Aku sudah berlari tapi masih belum menemukannya" gumam Naruto.

Naruto terus berusaha mencari Gaara hingga matanya menangkap sosok berambut merah mengenakan seragam sekolah sepertinya. Naruto menyipitnya matanya berusaha melihat lebih jelas.

Naruto melangkah maju dari tempatnya semula. Pandangannya masih belum teralih dari pemuda yang di lihatnya. Semakin dekat dia melangkah, semakin jelas sosok itu terlihat. "Gaara" ucap Naruto begitu yakin akan sosok yang dilihatnya.

Segera Naruto berlari mengejar sosok Gaara yang cukup jauh dari tempatnya. Naruto mencoba menggapai tangan Gaara hingga usahanya berhasil. Digenggamnya tangan Gaara agar dia berhenti berjalan.

Naruto berhasil dia bisa membuat Gaara berhenti. "Gaara" ucap Naruto.  
"Lepas, pergilah. Jangan perdulikan aku" ucap Gaara dingin.

Sungguh nada seperti ini dari seorang Gaara yang dia benci. Terserah kalau Gaara mengatainya terus menerus asal jangan nada seperti ini. "Gaara" panggilnya lagi.  
"Sudah kubilang lepas! Pergilah!" bentak Gaara.

Naruto tiba-tiba memeluk Gaara membuatnya kaget atas sikap Naruto ini. Mereka menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tapi Naruto tidak peduli, bukankah hubungan sesama jenis sudah tabu di tempat mereka.

Gaara tidak berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan Naruto padanya. Dia menunggu apa yang akan Naruto lakukan selanjutnya. "Baka! Kenapa kau malah pergi? Sudah kubilang kalau kau tidak nyaman dengan dia, aku akan menemanimu. Kau bisa bercerita padaku" omel Naruto.  
"Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi antara kau dengannya, tapi aku bisa membantu menenangkanmu tanpa harus kau pergi seperti tadi" sambungnya.

Gaara tertegun mendengar ucapan Naruto. 'Jadi dia masih mengingat kata-katanya sendiri?' batin Gaara.  
"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Tapi jika kau merasa tidak nyaman dengan kehadirannya kau bisa katakan padaku. Aku akan menemanimu"

Gaara teringat ucapan Naruto saat di kelas tadi pagi. Gaara pikir dia hanya mencoba untuk menenangkannya saja. "Maaf" ucap Gaara pelan.  
"Sudah lebih baik?" Naruto melepaskan pelukkannya pada Gaara. Naruto bisa lihat sorot mata Gaara tidak setajam tadi. "Hm" gumam Gaara.

Gaara dan Naruto pergi ke tempat yang jauh dari keramaian. Tempat yang tidak terlalu banyak di datangi orang-orang. Mereka duduk di atas rumput sambil memandang langit yang mulai berwarna orange menandakan malam akan segera datang menggantikan siang, bulan yang muncul menggantikan sang matahari.

Gaara memecah keheningan di antara mereka. "Dia adalah cinta pertamaku. Dulu saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya aku seperti melihat dia gadis yang bersinar seakan-akan tidak dapat kugapai" ucap Gaara.  
"Dia siapa mak-" ucapan Naruto terhenti begitu tau siapa yang di maksud Gaara.

"Lalu aku mencoba memberanikan diri untuk mendekatinya. Butuh waktu yang lama sampai aku bisa benar-benar dekat dengannya. Saat aku sudah menjalin hubungan dengannya, teman-temanku mengatakan kalau dia bukan gadis yang baik. Tapi aku tidak percaya, aku tetap membelanya di depan teman-temanku. Pada akhirnya aku sendiri yang melihat kelakuannya" sambungnya.

 **~Flashback~**  
Hari ini tepat hari jadi Gaara dan Matsuri. Gaara berniat membuat kejutan untuk Matsuri dengan datang ke apartemennya dan menyambutnya pulang.

Gaara sudah di depan apartemen Matsuri dengan membawa sekotak kue di tangannya hanya tinggal menunggu gadisnya kembali.

 **TING!**  
Gaara mendengar suara password apartemen di buka. Dengan cepat Gaara menghidupkan lilin kue yang di bawanya.

Gaara berdiri memegang kuenya berjalan kearah pintu masuk untuk menyambut gadisnya. Tepat saat dia sampai, Gaara di kejutkan dengan hal yang sangat tidak ingin dia lihat. Gaara melihat gadisnya tengah bercumbu dengan seorang pemuda berambut orange.

Kue yang sedari tadi di pegangnya jatuh begitu saja membuat dua orang yang sedang bercumbu itu terhenti. Matsuri kaget begitu melihat Gaara di hadapannya. "Gaara" ucapnya pelan masih dapat di dengar oleh Gaara.

Gaara tidak bergeming, masih tetap sama pada posisinya. "Gaara aku bisa jelaskan ini" Matsuri berusaha mendekat kearah Gaara tapi Gaara menghindar seakan tidak sudi untuk di sentuh olehnya.

Gaara memasang wajah stoic-nya yang dulu sudah dapat di atasi oleh Matsuri tapi sekarang dia juga yang membuat sikapnya kembali lagi seperti dulu. "Gaa-"  
"Maaf aku telah mengganggu acara kalian" Gaara pergi keluar dari apartemen itu.

Matsuri mengejar Gaara yang keluar dari apartemennya. "Gaara tunggu" Matsuri memegang tangan Gaara yang langsung begitu saja di tepis oleh Gaara. "Jangan menyentuhku dengan tangan menjijikanmu itu" ucap Gaara dingin.

"Gaara aku bisa jelas-"  
"Hentikan omong kosongmu! Aku tidak peduli apa yang kau lakukan, mulai sekarang kita sudah tidak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi dan kau jangan sekali-kali muncul di hadapanku, ingat itu!"

Gaara pergi meninggalkan Matsuri yang terdiam di tempatnya.  
 **~Flashback End~**

Naruto mengelus punggung Gaara berharap bisa menenangkannya. "Pantas saja kau begitu membencinya. Gomen, membuatmu harus mengingat luka lamamu itu. Aku tidak bermaksud"

"Tidak apa, lagipula ini membuatku sedikit lega. Arigatou" ucap Gaara di sertai senyum tipis yang masih bisa di lihat Naruto.

Naruto meletakkan punggung tangannya pada kening Gaara. "Kau tidak sakit, tapi apa aku tidak salah lihat? Kau tersenyum Gaara! Ini kemajuan! Aku akan mencoba membuatmu selalu tersenyum!" ucap Naruto antusias karena melihat senyum Gaara walau hanya senyum tipis saja.

Gaara memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ucapan Naruto. "Kau berlebihan, dasar kucing!"  
"Panda menyebalkan! Bagi orang yang belum pernah melihatmu tersenyum pasti akan terkejut melihatnya walau hanya senyum tipis" omel Naruto. "Tapi sering-seringlah tersenyum panda, kau terlihat lebih tampan saat tersenyum" sambungnya.

Naruto tidak tau akibat dari ucapannya dapat membuat memanas wajah Gaara dan detak jantung Gaara yang berdetak tidak normal.

 **-Sacrifice-**

"Ohayou minna!" ucap Naruto begitu sampai di kelasnya bersama dengan Menma di belakangnya.  
"Kau selalu berisik Naruto!" ucap Kiba yang selalu membuat pertengkaran dengan Naruto setiap paginya.

Naruto yang tidak terima akhirnya membalas ucapan Kiba yang akhirnya pasti selalu Naruto yang kesal dan kembali ke kursinya. "Menyebalkan! Dasar anjing" dengus Naruto begitu di kursinya.  
"Kau selalu meladeni debatannya nii-san. Padahal dia hanya berusaha membuatmu marah"

Naruto tau kalau yang di katakan Menma memang benar, tapi tetap saja dia selalu meladeni setiap ucapan Kiba. "Menma, akhir pekan nanti apa kau ada acara?" ucap Sasuke.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke saat mendengar ucapannya. "Tidak, ada apa?" tanya Menma.

Gaara menggenggam tangan Naruto ingin menariknya keluar dari kelas, tapi Naruto menahan tangannya. Dia ingin tetap di kelas, dia akan menahannya. Mulai sekarang dia harus terbiasa dengan semua ini.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi" ucap Sasuke.  
"Baiklah, kau jemput aku jam 10 di rumah" Naruto melihatnya, melihat senyum tipis Sasuke.

'Aku benar-benar sudah tidak ada kesempatan lagi kan Sasuke? Aku benar-benar harus menyerahkan?' Naruto memejamkan matanya menahan diri agar tidak menangis.

 **-Sacrifice-**

 **~Kediaman Namikaze~**  
 **TOK!**  
 **TOK!**  
 **TOK!**  
Suara ketukan pintu kamar Naruto terdengar. "Nii-san kau di dalam?"  
"Masuklah Menma" ucap Naruto.

Menma masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto sudah berpakaian rapi. Naruto bingung melihat penampilan Menma saat ini. "Menma, bukankah kau akan pergi dengan Sasuke pukul 10? Ini baru pukul 9, kenapa kau sudah siap?" tanya Naruto.

Menma mengampiri Naruto yang sedang duduk di atas kasur. "Itulah kenapa aku menemui nii-san sekarang. Neji mengajakku pergi kemarin. Nii-san tau kan kalau aku jarang sekali pergi dengannya karena dia sibuk dengan kegiatan di sekolah" ucap Menma.

"Jadi aku mengiyakan ajakannya. Tapi aku juga tidak enak jika harus membatalkan janji dengan Sasuke" sambungnya.  
"Lalu? Kau ingin aku mengatakan pada Sasuke kalau kau tidak bisa?"  
"Tidak-tidak. Aku ingin nii-san berpura-pura menjadi aku dan pergi dengan Sasuke"

"Nani!? Kau gila! Itu sama saja kita membohongi Sasuke!" bentak Naruto.  
"Tapi apa nii-san rela membuatnya kecewa? Nii-san juga bisa menganggap ini kencan dengannya bukan? Ayolah nii-san bantu aku"  
"Baiklah baiklah, tapi aku tidak akan menganggap ini kencanku karena aku hanya berpura-pura menjadi dirimu!" tekan Naruto.  
"Baiklah ayo ikut aku sebelum Neji menjemputku"

Menma menaik Naruto menuju kamarnya berniat merubah penampilan Naruto agar mirip dengannya. "Kau yakin ini akan berhasil?" tanya Naruto.  
"Nii-san tenang saja, dia tidak akan tau" yakin Menma.

Menma terus berkonsentrasi merubah penampilan Naruto agar sama dengannya. "Nah sudah dan nii-san kalau kau tidak sengaja bertemu denganku, kau bilang saja kalau itu kau yang sedang pergi dengan Neji. Aku memberitau ini hanya untuk berjaga-jaga kalau kebetulan kita tidak sengaja bertemu"

 **TIN!**  
 **TIN!**  
 **TIN!**  
Terdengar suara klakson mobil di depan rumah. "Neji sudah datang, aku pergi dulu nii-san. Jaa ne"

Menma berlari keluar menghampiri Neji yang sudah menunggunya. Tidak lama setelah itu terdengar suara mobil datang yang langsung saja masuk ke kediaman Namikaze tanpa meminta izin pemiliknya. Kalian pasti tau siapa itu. Ya, dia Uchiha Sasuke yang sudah menganggap rumah itu seperti rumahnya sendiri.

Sasuke langsung saja masuk ke dalam kamar Menma yang di dalamnya masih terdapat Naruto mematung di depan cermin. "Kau masih bersiap-siap?" suara Sasuke memecah lamunan Naruto.

Naruto berusaha untuk bersikap biasa, bersikap seperti Menma. "Tidak, aku sudah selesai" beruntung dari semua kesamaan mereka, hanya sifat mereka saja yang berbeda. Jadi dia tidak harus membuat-buat suaranya agar sama seperti Menma.

"Kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.  
"Baiklah" Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze.

Sasuke merasa aneh melihat suasana sepi di kediaman Namikaze yang biasanya terasa lebih ramai karena Naruto dengan tingkah konyolnya. "Kemana dobe?"

 **DEG!**  
Jantung Naruto seakan berdetak begitu mendengar Sasuke menanyakan tentangnya. "Dia pergi dengan Neji pagi tadi" ucapnya setenang mungkin.  
"Kau tidak cemburu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Karena aku tau mereka hanya teman, tidak lebih. Mungkin mereka ingin menghabiskan waktu sebagai teman karena selama Neji berpacaran denganku, mereka tidak pernah bersama seperti dulu lagi" jelas Naruto yang masih bersikap sama seperti Menma.

Lalu keheningan menjalar di sekitar mereka tanpa tau apa yang harus di bicarakan. "Kita akan kemana?" tanya Naruto pada akhirnya.  
"Kita ke restoran dulu saja"  
"Tidak perlu, kita ke kedai ichiraku saja" ucap Naruto membuat Sasuke bingung.  
"Menma, sejak kapan kau suka ramen?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto langsung terdiam dan merutuki mulutnya yang begitu saja berbicara tanpa dipikir terlebih dahulu.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mencoba. Kau tau bukan aku tidak suka ramen karena saat kecil aku mencoba memakan ramen malah membuat perutku sakit" ucap Naruto. "Hanya saja nii-san mengatakan kalau ramen di sana berbeda, jadi aku ingin mengetahuinya. Tapi kalau tidak enak, aku akan melarang nii-san makan di sana" sambungnya.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas begitu dapat mengeluarkan alasan yang masuk akal akibat mulutnya yang tidak bisa dia kontrol. "Baiklah kita kesana" putus Sasuke. 'Hampir saja'

Naruto merasa lega saat tau Sasuke tidak curiga karena kecerobohannya.

 **-Sacrifice-**

Naruto dan Sasuke sudah sampai di kedai ichiraku. Mereka turun dari mobil dan berjalan dengan santai masuk ke dalam kedai. 'Sial! Aku harus menahan diri masuk ke dalam kedai, apa lagi saat makan nanti. Menyebalkan!' gerutu Naruto dalam hati.

Kedai terlihat ramai pada akhir pekan seperti ini. "Ah Naruto kau kemari" sapa lelaki paruh baya menghampirinya.  
"Gomen jii-san, aku kembaran Naru-nii" ucap Naruto. Dia harus berperan sebagai Menma bukan?

Paman itu melihat penampilan Naruto dari atas ke bawah. "Kalau di lihat-lihat kau memang berbeda dengan Naruto. Biasanya kalau dia datang kemari akan selalu berisik. Berarti kau Menma kembarannya yang selalu di ceritakannya, aku benarkan?" tanya paman itu.

Naruto memaki dirinya sendiri yang bisa-bisanya membohongi orang yang baik padanya. "Ya jii-san"  
"Ah kalau begitu tidak apa, kau bisa duduk di meja yang ada di dalam tempat Naruto makan kalau sedang ramai seperti ini" terangnya.

 **-Sacrifice-**

 **~Di tempat lain~**  
Neji dan Menma sedang berjalan di sekitar taman pusat kota. Menma terlihat bahagia bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Neji seperti ini. "Ada apa?" tanya Neji saat melihat seulas senyum tipis di wajah Menma.

Menma menggelengkan kepala menjawab pertanyaan Neji. "Tidak ada, hanya saja aku senang kau memiliki waktu luang seperti ini" ucap Menma jujur.

Neji tersenyum mendengar jawaban Menma. "Maaf aku terlalu sibuk beberapa minggu ini" terlihat sekali nada menyesal dari suara Neji.  
"Tidak apa"

Hening menyelimuti mereka sejenak sebelum Neji memulai pembicaraan lagi. "Ah ya, rumahmu terlihat sepi tadi. Apa tidak ada orang?"

Pasalnya saat Neji datang kesana tidak ada suara ribut-ribut Naruto seperti biasanya. "Tou-san dan Kaa-san sedang pergi keluar kota untuk bisnis, sedangkan nii-san-" ucapan Menma terhenti dan menimbang-nimbang apa akan mengatakannya atau tidak.

Menma memutuskan untuk mengatakannya pada perihal masalah ini. "Sebenarnya sebelum kau mengajakku pergi, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu mengajakku. Tapi karena akhir-akhir ini kita jarang sekali bersama jadi aku-"

Menma memberi jeda saat akan melanjutkan ucapannya. "-jadi aku meminta nii-san untuk menggantikanku dan pergi dengan Sasuke sebagai diriku" sambungnya.

Neji membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Menma. "Nani? Bagaimana kalau Sasuke tau? Kau tau bukan kalau Naruto mencintai Sasuke. Kalau sampai ini ketahuan olehnya, Naruto bisa saja di benci oleh Sasuke"

Menma menghela nafas mendengar ucapan Neji. Memang benar kalau sampai ketahuan, Naruto yang akan lebih di salahkan oleh Sasuke. "Aku tau. Tapi aku jamin Sasuke tidak akan tau kalau itu Naru-nii"  
"Baiklah terserah kau saja"

Mereka berhenti berjalan tepat di depan kursi taman. Mereka duduk di kursi itu. Neji merangkul pinggang Menma, membawanya mendekat kearahnya. Menma tersenyum melihat perlakuan Neji terhadapnya.

Ini yang Menma suka dari Neji. Dia mempunyai caranya sendiri membuat Menma senang tanpa harus meniru sikap orang lain. "Aku harap Naru-nii baik-baik saja" ucap Menma seakan-akan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau dia tidak salah bertindak dan menyusahkan nii-sannya.  
"Semoga saja"

 **-Sacrifice-**

Pemuda berambut merah sedang duduk di sebuah cafe menunggu seseorang sejak 30 menit lalu. "Sial! Kemana sebenarnya aniki" makinya yang sudah tidak sabar menunggu.

Berhenti seorang gadis di hadapannya yang membuat perhatian pemuda tadi teralihkan pada gadis itu. "Gaara" panggil gadis itu.

Gaara tidak menanggapi panggilan gadis itu hingga gadis itu memutuskan duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapan Gaara. "Gaara" panggil gadis itu lagi. "Untuk apa kau kemari?" ucap Gaara dingin.

Gadis itu tidak merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Gaara. "Ini tempat umum, jadi kau tidak bisa melarangku berada di sini" ucap gadis itu.

Gaara masih memasang tampang stoic-nya menatap gadis di hadapannya malas. "Kalau begitu kau pergi dari meja ini. Masih banyak tempat lain yang kosong"

Tanpa Gaara tau, gadis itu menggenggam erat tangannya di bawah meja. "Sebegitu bencinya kau padaku sampai seperti ini? Apa tidak bisa kita kembali seperti dulu memperbaiki semuanya?" ucapnya lirih.

Gaara hanya diam, tidak menanggapi ucapan gadis itu. "Apa karena Naruto?" ucapnya lagi.  
"Itu bukan urusanmu"  
"Aku masih mencintaimu. Gomen, kalau dulu aku menyakitimu. Itu bukan kemauanku Gaara"  
"Aku tidak ingin mengungkit masa lalu, aku tidak peduli dulu kau seperti apa"  
"Aku tau kau menyukai Naruto kan? Tapi sayang Naruto mencintai Sasuke dan bodohnya Sasuke tidak menyadari perasaannya pada Naruto. Aku benar bukan? Aku tau kau sudah menyadari itu" terang gadis itu.

Gaara terdiam mendengar ucapan gadis itu. Memang benar dia sudah mengetahuinya sejak kejadian di cafe waktu itu kalau Sasuke mencintai Naruto. Hanya saja dia tidak menyadari perasaannya terhadap Naruto karena obsesinya terhadap Menma. "Sudah kubilang itu bukan urusanmu! Berhenti ikut campur!"

Gadis itu menyeringai mendengar ucapan Gaara. "Berarti memang benar karena Naruto kau seperti ini. Tapi bagaimana kalau aku lakukan sesuatu pada Naruto?"

 **DRRT...DRRT...DRRT...**  
Handphone Gaara bergetar di dalam sakunya. Gaara mengambilnya dan melihat ada pesan masuk.  
Kankuro-nii

Gaara aku tidak bisa kesana karena Tenten meminta bantuanku. Gomen baru memberitahumu dan tidak bisa menemanimu.

Gaara berdecak sebal melihat pesan anikinya. Pandangannya teralih pada gadis di hadapannya. "Sampai kau menyentuhnya sedikit saja, kau akan berurusan denganku!"

Gaara meninggalkan gadis itu di mejanya sendirian. "Lihat saja apa yang akan aku lakukan padanya. Aku Matsuri tidak akan menarik ucapanku sendiri" ucap Matsuri -gadis itu- tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari Gaara yang mulai menjauh.

-Sacrifice-

Tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Entah karena waktu yang berjalan terlalu cepat atau karena dua pemuda itu yang tidak menyadarinya. Tidak ada di antara mereka yang bosan dengan kebersamaan mereka.

Sasuke salah satu pemuda itu tidak henti-hentinya merutuki debaran yang terasa di dadanya. 'Ini aneh. Biasanya jika bersama Menma, jantungnya tidak berdetak seperti ini' batinnya.

Sasuke melirik ke arah pemuda yang berjalan di sampingnya. 'Perasaan ini, seperti perasaan nyaman saat bersama Naruto. Kenapa bisa sama saat bersama Menma?' batin Sasuke lagi.

Sasuke masih melirik ke arah Naruto, pemuda di sampingnya yang berpura-pura menjadi kembarannya. "Ada apa?" tanya Naruto saat menyadari Sasuke melihatnya sedari tadi.

Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto ke arah depan. "Tidak ada" ucapnya datar.  
"Lalu kenapa kau melihatku terus menerus?" tanya Naruto.  
"Aku tidak melihatmu. Aku melihat ke stand di sana" tunjuk Sasuke pada stand yang berada di samping Naruto.

Naruto menyipitkan penglihatannya seolah mencari kebenaran di dalam mata Sasuke. Tapi tidak bisa, tidak terlihat apapun di sana. Hanya ekspresi stoic yang di tampilkan oleh Sasuke yang tidak bisa di baca olehnya.

Naruto menghela nafas dan melanjutkan berjalan. Sebelum sempat Naruto berjalan, Sasuke menggenggam tangannya untuk menahan Naruto. "Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.  
"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat"

Naruto memandang Sasuke bingung. "Kemana?" tanya Naruto yang terlihat sekali ekspresi bingung di wajahnya.  
"Ikut denganku"

Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto menuju mobilnya. Dia mengendarai mobilnya meninggalkan tempat itu. Naruto hanya bisa mengikuti kemana Sasuke membawanya. Dia harus berperan dengan baik bukan?

Sasuke membawa mobilnya meninggalkan tempat keramaian. Semakin jauh melaju, semakin sepi tempat yang mereka lalui membuat Naruto semakin bingung. "Sebenarnya kita akan kemana?" tanya Naruto.

Naruto paling benci tempat yang terasa sepi dan gelap seperti ini, membuatnya merinding seakan di sekitarnya terdapat banyak hantu bergentayangan. 'Sial! Karena berpura-pura menjadi Menma, aku harus menyembunyikan rasa takutku! Sebenarnya teme akan membawaku kemana?' rutuk Naruto dalam hati.

Sasuke melirik sekilas ke arah Naruto. "Kau akan tau nanti. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan macam-macam" ucapnya.

'Aku yakin kau memang tidak akan macam-macam, tapi aku merutuki tempat ini kenapa begitu gelap. Bagaimana kalau ada hantu di sekitar pohon-pohon ini' batin Naruto semakin horor saat melihat ke sampingnya terdapat banyak pohon.

Mobil Sasuke berhenti membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya kenapa Sasuke mengajaknya kemari. "Turunlah" ucap Sasuke.

Naruto hanya mengikuti ucapan Sasuke turun dari mobil. Naruto melihat Sasuke berdiri di dekat pagar pembatas. "Kemarilah" ucap Sasuke lagi.

Lagi dan lagi, Naruto hanya bisa mengikuti ucapan Sasuke. Saat sudah berada di samping Sasuke, Naruto bisa melihat kota Konoha yang dapat dia lihat dari sini.

Begitu indah dengan lampu-lampu yang menerangi yang dia lihat dari atas sini. Naruto tersenyum melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. 'Aku baru tau Sasuke bisa bersikap seperti ini' batin Naruto.

Sasuke melihatnya, dia bisa melihat senyum yang ada di wajah Naruto yang dia anggap sebagai Menma. "Kau suka?" tanyanya.  
"Sangat" ucapnya di sertai senyuman manis di wajahnya.

Sasuke seakan merasa dia bersama Naruto, bukan dengan Menma saat melihat senyumnya. Senyum yang sama saat dia melihat Naruto tersenyum padanya. Tapi langsung saja di tepis olehnya pikiran-pikiran itu. 'Kenapa aku malah memikirkan Naruto saat bersama Menma' batinnya.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah depan. "Aku senang kalau kau menyukainya.. Menma" ucap Sasuke memberi jeda saat mengucapkan nama Menma.

 **DEG!**  
Tubuh Naruto menegang mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Senyumnya hilang saat mendengar ucapan itu. Ucapan yang juga membuat dadanya berdenyut sakit. Ucapan yang membuat matanya memanas.

Naruto mengalihkan panangannya kedepan tanpa merespon ucapan Sasuke lagi. Sasuke menyadarinya, menyadari tingkah aneh pemuda di sampingnya. "Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat pemuda di sampingnya hanya diam saja. Berbeda dengan sikapnya sebelumnya.

Naruto memberikan senyum kaku pada Sasuke yang malah membuatnya terlihat aneh bukan baik-baik saja. "Tidak ada"

'Bodoh! Kenapa aku malah berfikir kalau Sasuke melakukan ini untuknya. Sejak awal seharusnya aku sadar kalau dia mengajakku kesini karena menganggapku sebagai Menma. Aku tidak boleh menangis. Aku yang menyetujui ide Menma, jadi aku harus bisa menahannya' Naruto menghela nafasnya pelan.

Naruto membalikan badannya, berjalan menuju mobil Sasuke. "Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang. Aku tidak ingin membuat nii-san khawatir karena aku pulang terlalu malam, dan aku tidak ingin membuat Neji berfikir yang tidak-tidak nantinya" ucap Naruto tanpa menunggu respon dari Sasuke.

Sasuke mengikuti ucapan Naruto menutupi kebingungannya yang dia rasakan melihat perubahan sikap yang mendadak seperti itu.

Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan tempat itu. Terasa keheningan di dalam mobil yang membuat Sasuke tidak tahan dengan situasi ini. "Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya" tanya Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Naruto tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan di sampingnya. "Tidak ada, hanya saja aku merasa kepalaku pusing. Mungkin aku terlalu lelah karena sejak tadi pagi kita berjalan-jalan" ucapnya.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar pada Naruto. Sasuke meletakkan tangannya pada kening Naruto, mengecek keadaannya. "Badanmu hangat" ucapnya. "Setelah ini kau harus istirahat" sambungnya.

Naruto hanya membalas dengan gumaman singkat. Kondisi Naruto saat ini membuat Sasuke percaya kalau perubahan sikapnya karena keadaannya. Padahal yang membuatnya seperti ini karena ucapannya.

Tidak terasa mobil Sasuke sudah memasuki pekarangan kediaman Namikaze dan berhenti tepat di depan rumah kediaman Namikaze. "Masuklah"

Naruto keluar begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mulai mengendarai mobilnya meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze.

Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Menma saat bertemu di ruang keluarga. Naruto masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya. Sekarang dia benar-benar ingin sendiri dulu.

 **TOK!**  
 **TOK!**  
 **TOK!**  
"Nii-san buka pintunya!" panggil Menma.  
"Nii-san ada apa? Apa yang terjadi!? Katakan padaku! Nii-san buka pintunya!" teriak Menma.

Naruto sama sekali tidak menghiraukan panggilan dan ketukan pintu yang di lakukan oleh Menma. 'Gomen, Gomensai Menma. Aku ingin sendiri dulu untuk sekarang' batinnya.

 **TBC**

 **N/A :** Maaf buat update yang telat banget. Di usahain untuk chap depan di update lebih cepet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title :** Sacrifice  
 **Author :** BaeKyuSoo  
 **Genre :** Sad, Romance, TwoShoot/ThreeShoot/Lebih  
 **Rating :** T  
 **Pairing :** SasuNaru, slight SasuMen, GaaNaru  
 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto | INSPIRASI BY Novel Heart Desires**

 **Warning : YAOI! BL! OOC! Banyak TYPO!**

 **Summary :** Naruto, Menma dan Sasuke sudah bersama sejak mereka kecil. Saat Senior High School Naruto memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap Sasuke tapi Naruto tau Sasuke menyukai Menma saudara kembarnya. Apa Naruto akan mempertahankan perasaannya atau malah mengorbankan perasaannya demi kebahagiaan Sasuke? Apa Naruto dapat berpaling dari Sasuke kepada Gaara, siswa baru yang terjerat pesona Naruto?

 **-Sacrifice-**

Sang matahari kembali menyambut suasana pagi. Terlihat pemuda berambut kuning masih bergelung di dalam selimut tanpa berniat untuk bangun.

Keadaannya membuatnya semakin tidak ingin bangun dari kasurnya. Terlihat wajah pucat, keringat yang terus keluar, dan keadaan badannya yang lemas.

 **TOK!**  
 **TOK!**  
 **TOK!**  
Terdengar suara ketukkan pintu kamar pemuda itu. Pemuda berambut kuning mencoba untuk bangun walau sulit. "Naru-nii kau sudah siap? Kalau sudah, kita berangkat sekarang" ucap sang pengetuk pintu.

Dengan susah payah Naruto-pemuda berambut kuning- berjalan kearah pintu. Di bukanya pintu kamar yang memerlihatkan pemuda yang serupa dengannya, Menma kembarannya.

Menma membulatkan mata melihat kondisi nii-sannya. "Naru-nii ada apa denganmu? Kau sedang sakit?" di letakkan tangannya di kening Naruto. "Astaga, nii-san panas sekali. Apa perlu aku panggilkan dokter?"

Naruto mencoba tersenyum supaya meyakinkan Menma kalau dia baik-baik saja dan hanya butuh istirahat. "Tidak usah, aku hanya butuh istirahat. Kau berangkatlah, ijinkan aku"

Menma menggelengkan kepala mendengar ucapan nii-sannya. "Tidak, aku tidak sekolah. Aku akan merawat nii-san" putusnya.

Naruto menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Menma. Ini yang tidak dia inginkan. Menma akan lebih khawatir dari siapapun kalau dia sakit. "Tidak, kau harus sekolah. Bukankah hari ini Iruka jii-san sudah mulai berkerja lagi?"

Menma mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Iruka jii-san ada di dapur sekarang. Tapi nii-san bagaimana? Kalau terjadi sesuatu bagaimana?" tanya Menma bertubi-tubi.

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Menma. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Sudah ada Iruka jii-san yang merawatku. Kau tidak usah khawatir. Berangkatlah, aku ingin istirahat"  
"Baiklah" ucap Menma. "Tapi kemarin sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa nii-san tidak menghiraukan panggilanku?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak menimbang-nimbang jawaban untuk Menma. "Aku hanya lelah. Lagipula di luar dingin jadi aku ingin segera masuk dan istirahat. Kau lihat saja akhirnya aku jadi sakit seperti ini" ucap Naruto.  
"Gomen nii-san, karena aku nii-san jadi sakit"  
"Tidak tidak, ini bukan karenamu. Sudah berangkatlah" ucap Naruto.

 **-Sacrifice-**

Menma memasuki yang kelas seorang diri mendapat tatapan bingung dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Banyak dari teman-temannya yang milihat ke belakangnya saat dia masuk.

Menma tau kalau teman-temannya mencari nii-sannya jadi dia biarkan saja. Karena memang biasanya dia selalu datang bersama nii-sannya tapi hari ini dia datang seorang diri.

Menma duduk begitu saja di kursinya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan bingung teman-temannya. "Di mana kuc- maksudku Naruto?" tanya Gaara saat tidak mendapati orang yang di tunggunya.

Menma membalikkan badan menghadap kearah Gaara. "Nii-san sakit, jadi dia tidak masuk hari ini" jelas Menma.  
'Naruto sakit? Karena apa?' batin Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Menma.

"Karena apa?" tanya Gaara seakan-akan mewakili pertanyaan Sasuke yang berada di otaknya.  
"Nii-san hanya kelelahan karena kemarin dia pergi dan pulangnya hampir larut malam" jelas Menma.  
"Neji" gumam Sasuke tanpa suara.

Sasuke bangun dari kursinya berjalan keluar kelas. Tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Menma. Menma melihat Sasuke dengan pandangan bingung. "Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Menma pada Gaara.  
"Tidak tau, kau tau sendiri kalau dia terlihat sekali tidak menyukaiku"

 **-Sacrifice-**

Sasuke berdiri di depan kelas senpai-nya. Sasuke berjalan ke arah pintu masuk kelas. "Apa Neji senpai ada?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah stoic-nya.

Seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut panjang berdiri mnghampiri Sasuke. "Ada apa?" tanya pemuda itu.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto?" ucap Sasuke to the point tanpa berbelit-belit.  
"Nani?" tanya pemuda itu dengan wajah yang terlihat sekali sangat bingung dengan ucapan Sasuke.

Jelas saja pemuda itu bingung. Dia tidak mengetahui apa yang di maksud oleh Sasuke. Sasuke tiba-tiba saja datang dan langsung mengatakan hal itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto kemarin? Kenapa dia sampai sakit? Kau membawanya kemana saja, Neji" ucap Sasuke. Sasuke tidak perlu bersikap sopan kepada orang lain.  
"Tunggu, tunggu, apa mak-" ucapan Neji-pemuda berambut panjang- terhenti begitu dia sadar. 'Sial! Aku mengerti sekarang. Seharusnya kau tanyakan itu pada dirimu, apa saja yang kau lakukan dengan Naruto kemarin. Kau terlalu bodoh sampai tidak bisa membedakan mereka yang pasti akan terlihat berbeda walau bagaimanapun' batin Neji.

Sasuke menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Neji. "Ah ya, aku baru ingat. Tentang kemarin bukan? Kami hanya makan, berjalan-jalan dan bermain. Mungkin dia terlalu lelah hingga jatuh sakit" ucap Neji santai. 'Sial! Aku harus berbohong seperti ini' rutuk Neji.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya mendengar ucapan Neji. Dia tidak suka mendengar ucapan Neji. Terasa seakan dadanya di tusuk beribu-ribu kali. Sesak, itu yang dia rasakan saat ini.

Sasuke bisa merasakan, perasaan yang dirasakannya sama seperti perasaan saat dia tidak suka melihat Naruto bersama orang lain. Ini membuatnya bingung akan perasaannya sendiri.

Neji terus memperhatikan Sasuke yang diam sedari tadi tanpa mengatakan apapun. 'Aku yakin, kesalahannya ada padamu. Kau pasti mengatakan atau berbuat sesuatu yang menyakitkan untuknya' batin Neji.

Ya, Neji mengetahui perasaan Naruto pada Sasuke. Naruto sendiri yang mengatakannya padanya. "Kau kemari hanya untuk mengatakan itu? Kau menyukai Naruto?" selidik Neji.  
"Tidak. Itu karena dia temanku, aku tidak mungkin menyukainya-"  
"Karena kau menyukai Menma. Aku benar kan?" potong Neji.  
"Bagai-"  
"Aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas" ucap Neji. "Kau terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari kalau ada orang yang menyukaimu. Bahkan dia mengorbankan kebahagiaannya hanya demi membuat obsesimu terhadap Menma tercapai" sambung Neji.

Neji mengetahui semuanya, perasaan Naruto pada Sasuke, Sasuke yang menyukai Menma ataupun Naruto yang membantu Sasuke untuk menarik perhatian Menma. Neji yang menjadi tempat Naruto menceritakan semuanya, bahkan dia di buat berjanji untuk tidak mengatakannya pada Menma.

Awalnya Neji menyukai Naruto. Tapi saat Naruto tau, dia mengatakan lebih baik kalau Neji tidak meneruskan perasaannya karena dia menyukai Sasuke dan tidak ingin membuat Neji berharap terlalu banyak padanya.

Neji juga tau kalau setelah itu Naruto berusaha mendekatkannya pada Menma, saudara kembarnya yang menyukai Neji. Walau pada akhirnya Neji menyukai Menma, tapi masih ada perasaan Neji yang tertinggal untuk Naruto yang membuatnya ingin melindungi Naruto.

Sasuke di buat bingung dengan ucapan Neji. "Apa maksudmu? Siapa orang yang kau maksud?"  
"Kau bahkan tidak bisa membedakan antara cinta dan obsesi. Kau mencintai orang lain tapi itu semua tertutup dengan obsesimu terhadap Menma" terang Neji. "Kau memang pintar dalam akademik atau non akademik. Tapi kau benar-benar bodoh dalam memahami perasaanmu sendiri" sambung Neji.

Neji meninggalkan Sasuke yang tengah memikirkan ucapannya. 'Apa maksudnya? Cinta? Obsesi? Dia tidak tau apapun tentang perasaanku yang sesungguhnya. Ya benar, dia tidak tau apapun tentang perasaanku terhadap Menma, aku mencintai Menma. Itu benar, dia yang salah' batin Sasuke.

 **-Sacrifice-**

Gaara menghampiri Menma yang sedang membereskan bukunya, bersiap untuk pulang. "Bisa kau ikut pulang denganku?" ucap Gaara pada Menma.

Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Gaara mengalihkan padangannya pada Gaara. "Aku akan pulang dengan Sasuke" ucap Menma.  
"Dia bisa ikut ke mobilku" putus Gaara.  
"Tapi-"  
"Tenang saja aku tidak akan menganggu kalian. Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi Naruto" potong Gaara.

Sasuke merasa tidak suka mendengar ucapan Gaara. "Dia tidak akan suka orang menyebalkan sepertimu mengunjunginya"  
"Itu menurutmu. Kau tidak bisa menarik kesimpulan berdasarkan pemikiranmu sendiri"  
"Kau tidak lihat dia selalu kesal denganmu" sindir Sasuke.  
"Tapi dari yang kulihat, walau begitu dia tetap bersamaku" ucap Gaara.  
"Kau-"

Menma geram mendengar perdebatan yang tidak berarti antara Sasuke dan Gaara pun menengahinya. "Diamlah! Kita ikut mobil Gaara saja Sasuke. Dia hanya ingin mengunjungi nii-san bukan?" lerai Menma. "Ya sudah, ayo pulang" sambungnya.

Menma berjalan lebih dulu tanpa tau dua pemuda di belakangnya sedang saling memberikan tatapan tajam seakan dapat mematikan lawannya hanya dengan tatapan mata.

 **-Sacrifice-**

"Tadaima" ucap Menma memasuki rumah.  
"Okaeri" ucap Naruto yang berada di tangga.

Melihat Naruto, Menma langsung saja menghampiri Naruto. "Nii-san kenapa turun? Nii-san di kamar saja istirahat. Lalu di mana Iruka jii-san?" ucap Menma tanpa jeda.

Naruto tersenyum melihat sikap Menma yang begitu mengkhawatirkannya. "Tidak apa-apa, nii-san sudah lebih baik. Iruka jii-san sedang membeli bahan makanan yang habis" ucap Naruto. "Panda? Kau kemari? Untuk apa?" ucap Naruto begitu iris matanya melihat Gaara.

Naruto bisa melihat senyum menggoda yang Menma berikan untuknya sebelum mewakili Gaara menjawab pertanyaannya. "Dia ingin mengunjungi nii-san"  
"Mengunjungiku?" beonya. "Ey panda, jangan bilang kau merindukanku" goda Naruto.

Tapi sepertinya hal itu hanya sia-sia saja. Tidak ada perubahan sedikitpun dari ekspresi Gaara. "Kau terlalu berharap kucing" ucap Gaara datar.  
"Dasar kau panda jelek menyebalkan! Sudahlah, kau kemari ingin mengunjungiku kan? Kita kekamarku saja"  
"Kau tidak akan melakukan hal-hal aneh padaku kan?" selidik Gaara.  
"Kau pikir aku ingin melakukan hal aneh padamu? Aku tidak berniat melihat tubuhmu"  
"Selain kau kucing yang cengeng, ternyata kau juga kucing yang mesum. Kau kira aku berbicara ke sana"

Naruto membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Gaara. "N-nani!? Mesum!? Enak saja! Lalu apa maksudmu!?" ucap Naruto dengan suara naik satu oktaf.  
"Mungkin saja kau ingin mengerjaiku. Ternyata otakmu hanya bisa berfikir ke arah hal mesum saja" ejek Gaara.  
"Terserah kau saja panda jelek! Kalau kau mau kau bisa ikut ke kamarku, kalau tidak lebih baik pulang" Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Gaara begitu saja.

Malu, Naruto benar-benar malu. Bagaimana mungkin otaknya bisa berfikir sampai ke sana. 'Bodoh! Kenapa aku malah berfikir ke arah sana! Sekarang dia pasti akan memanggilku dengan panggilan barunya, sial!' maki Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Wajah Naruto terlihat bersemu. Bisa di lihat seberapa merahnya wajah Naruto sekarang akibat ucapannya sendiri dan otaknya yang entah sejak kapan menjadi mesum seperti ini. 'Sepertinya ini akibat aku terlalu mengutuk Kakashi sensei dengan buku porno orange-nya dan Jiraya sensei yang sering mengintip wanita' rutuk Naruto.  
"Kucing mesum! Kau tidak sopan meninggalkan tamumu begitu saja" ucap Gaara mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

Naruto memaki lagi dalam hati mendengar panggilan baru Gaara untuknya. Nasibnya benar-benar sial saat ini karena harus mendapatkan panggilan seperti itu.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, salah satu orang dari dua orang yang memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi mengeraskan rahangnya. Bisa di lihat betapa tidak sukanya pemuda itu dengan kedekatan Naruto dan Gaara sampai dia menggenggam tangannya terlalu kencang hingga kulitnya yang sudah pucat semakin menjadi pucat.

 **-Sacrifice-**

Sasuke dan Menma masih mengobrol sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Sama halnya seperti Gaara yang masih saja betah di dalam kamar Naruto tanpa keluar sama sekali.

Sasuke memang sedang mengobrol dengan Menma, tapi fokusnya selalu pada pintu kamar Naruto yang terdengar suara bentakan Naruto yang di peruntukkan kepada Gaara. "Hey Sasuke" ucap Menma sambi mengibaskan tangannya di depan muka Sasuke yang membuat fokusnya pada pintu kamar Naruto hilang.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Menma seakan bertanya _ada apa?_. "Kau melamun, Sasuke" ucap Menma. "Tidak" sahut Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai berfikir tentang keanehan yang terjadi pada dirinya. 'Sebenarnya kenapa denganku ini? Kenapa sekarang fokusku selalu pada Naruto? Bahkan aku terlalu sering mengabaikan Menma karena Naruto' batin Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menyadari kehadiran dua orang yang baru saja keluar dari kamar. "Ada apa dengan Sasuke?" tanya salah satu pemuda itu pada Menma.  
"Tidak tau nii-san. Sasuke terlalu banyak melamun sedari tadi" ucap Menma.  
"Dasar teme aneh. Sudahlah, ayo Gaara" ajak pemuda itu-Naruto- pada Gaara yang ada di sebelahnya.

Sasuke membuyarkan pikirannya saat merasakan tepukkan pada pundaknya. "Ada apa?" tanya Menma.  
"Tidak ada apa-apa"  
"Kalau begitu kita kedapur saja. Sepertinya nii-san akan memasak"  
"Bukannya itu tugas Iruka-san?"  
"Benar, tapi kau tau sendiri tadi satu jam yang lalu Iruka jii-san izin karena ibunya sedang sakit"

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Sasuke mengikuti Menma menuju dapur yang sudah terdapat Naruto dan Gaara yang sedang berkutat dengan bahan makanan. "Nii-san, aku bantu ya?" ucap Menma.  
"Tidak perlu, kau duduk saja. Lagipula sudah ada panda jelek ini yang membantu. Kau temani saja teme di meja makan" terangnya.  
"Baiklah"

Menma hanya bisa menuruti ucapan Naruto. Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam, hanya mengamati Naruto dan Gaara saja. "Kucing mesum, aku tidak tau kalau kau bisa memasak" ucap Gaara yang masih bisa terdengar oleh Sasuke.  
"Kau pikir aku hanya bisa makan saja tanpa tau memasak dan hentikan memanggilku mesum panda jelek!" balas Naruto ketus.  
"Kupikir begitu dan aku tidak akan mengganti panggilanku untukmu, karena kau memang mesum"  
"Sialan kau" maki Naruto.

Semuanya bisa Sasuke dengar obrolan mereka dengan jelas dan begitupun dengan prilaku Gaara yang mengucap-baca:mengacak- surai pirang Naruto yang membuat sang empu mencibir kesal.

"Sasuke, menurutmu bagaimana dengan mereka" ucap Menma membuat Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya.  
"Apa maksudmu?"  
"Aku berfikir kalau mereka terlihat cocok"  
"Cocok? Bahkan mereka sering bertengkar, dari sisi mananya mereka terlihat cocok"  
"Mereka memang sering bertengkar, tapi tidakkah kau merasakan kalau Gaara seakan berusaha melindungi nii-san? Bukankah sama sepertimu dulu dengan nii-san. Kalian sering bertengar tapi sekarang kalian berteman sangat akrab" jelas Menma.  
"Entahlah, aku tidak tau"

Sasuke terus memperhatikan Naruto dan Gaara yang sedang asik memasak bersama tanpa ingin berniat melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Menma lebih lanjut. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang seakan melarangnya melanjutkan pembicaraan itu. Pembicaraan yang membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya itu tidak suka.

 **-Sacrifice-**

Naruto sudah bisa masuk sekolah hari ini. Sepanjang koridor banyak yang menanyakan keadaannya. Naruto memang terkenal dengan sifatnya yang mudah akrab dengan orang lain sama seperti kaa-sannya. Berbanding terbalik dengan sifat Menma yang lebih mirip dengan tou-sannya, pendiam. Jadi tidak heran kalau satu sekolah terlihat sangat akrab dengan Naruto.

Bahkan guru-guru pun terlihat senang dengan sifat Naruto walau terkadang membuat para guru pusing dengan tingkah konyol Naruto yang sering berdebat dengan Kiba di dalam kelas saat pelajaran berlangsung.

Naruto terus melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan Menma yang berada di sampingnya. Sampai berada di depan pintu kelas Naruto melakukan hal yang selalu dia lakukan, menyapa teman sekelasnya dengan suara berisiknya-kata Kiba-. "Ohayou minna" ucap Naruto dengan suara cukup keras.

Melihat Naruto di depan kelas membuat teman-temannya menghampiri Naruto yang bahkan baru satu hari tidak masuk membuat mereka merindukan sikap ceria Naruto.

Kiba yang paling awal menghampiri Naruto untuk menyapanya. "Yo Naruto!" ucap Kiba sambil merangkul Naruto. "Kupikir kau sakit keras sampai kami berencana ingin menjengukmu" sambungnya.  
"Sial! Kau mendoakanku sakit keras eh" ucap Naruto. "Apa kau merindukanku Kiba karena tidak ada teman berdebat kemarin?" sambung Naruto menggoda Kiba.  
"Tidak, dan siapa juga yang merindukan orang berisik sepertimu" elak Kiba.  
"Akui saja, kau bahkan yang paling bertanya tentang Naruto pada Menma kemarin. Akupun sampai bosan mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaanmu pada Menma" ucap Shikamaru dengan nada malasnya.  
"Sial! Kau membongkar aibku rusa pemalas" rutuk Kiba.

Shikamaru yang mendengar makian Kiba hanya bisa menguap malas. Mereka terus mengobrol di depan kelas tanpa menyadari ada sepasang mata yang terus menatap pada Naruto dengan pandangan kebencian. "Hey Naruto lebih baik kau membuang sampah saja. Kau lupa kalau hari ini kau piket kelas" ucap Kiba mengalihkan pembicaraan karena sudah terlalu malu karena tingkah memalukannya kemarin di beritahukan pada Naruto oleh teman-temannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan meletakkan tasku lebih dulu" ucap Naruto. Naruto berjalan kearah kursinya tanpa tau sepasang mata yang sedari tadi menatapnya tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun.

Bahkan sampai mendengar ucapan Kiba pun, pandangannya tidak teralihkan malah menyunggingkan seringai licik di wajahnya. "Aku akan menghilangkanmu secepatnya" gumamnya.

Setelah Naruto meletakkan tasnya, dia berjalan keluar kelas sambil membawa kantung sampah di tangannya. Gadis yang sedari tadi menatap Naruto, mengikutinya keluar kelas. Gaara yang melihat itu jadi mengingat ucapan gadis itu yang di ucapkan padanya.  
 _"Berarti memang benar karena Naruto kau seperti ini. Tapi bagaimana kalau aku lakukan sesuatu pada Naruto?"_

"Matsuri" gumam Gaara. Gaara beranjak dari kursinya mengikuti Naruto yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu.

Gaara berjalan kearah tempat pembuangan sampah di sekolanya. Saat melihat sekelilingnya, dia tidak mendapati Matsuri sama sekali. Di depannya, Gaara melihat Naruto berjalan kearahnya setelah meletakkan kantung sampah yang di bawanya.

Tanpa sengaja Gaara melihat kearah atas atap sekolah. Gaara membelalakkan matanya saat melihat Matsuri di atas sedang memegang pot bunga yang siap untuk di jatuhkan.

Gaara bergegas mendekat kearah Naruto secepat mungkin. Saat Naruto sudah dekat dengan tempat Matsuri, dia menjatuhkan pot yang di pegangnya. "Naruto!" Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar teriakan Gaara. Dia memandang Gaara bingung yang sedang berlari dengan raut khawatir.

Saat sedikit lagi pot itu terjatuh di atas kepala Naruto, Gaara langsung merangkul Naruto dan membawanya kedekapannya menjauh dari tempat Naruto berdiri.

 **PRANG!**  
Pot itu pecah mengenai lantai. Naruto kaget melihat pot di hadapannya. Gaara melepaskan dekapannya untuk melihat keadaan Naruto. "Kau tidak apa?" tanyanya. Naruto hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala karena terlalu shoke dengan yang terjadi tadi.

Bersamaan dengan itu Menma dan Sasuke muncul karena Menma merasakan perasaan tidak enak seakan akan terjadi sesuatu pada nii-sannya. Perasaan anak kembar selalu terhubung satu sama lain bukan? Makanya Menma memutuskan menyusul nii-sannya dan benar saja. Saat sampai di sana, Menma melihat pot yang berada di lantai dan Naruto yang berada di pelukkan Gaara. "Nii-san!" jerit Menma.  
"Gaara, apa yang terjadi pada nii-san?" tanya Menma yang begitu khawatir dengan saudara kembarnya.  
"Ada yang berusaha mencelakainya. Tapi kau tenang saja, pot itu tidak mengenainya sedikitpun" jelas Gaara.

Gaara mengangkat tubuh Naruto, menggendongnya. "Aku akan membawa Naruto ke uks" Gaara melewati Menma dan Sasuke begitu saja. Menma yang terlalu khawatir pada nii-sannya memutuskan mengikuti Gaara ke uks.

Gaara membaringkan Naruto di atas kasur. Saat ini sedang tidak ada guru yang menjaga di dalam uks. "Kalian jaga Naruto lebih dulu, aku ada urusan sebentar" ucapnya. "Dan kau, lebih baik berusaha menenangkan Menma" sambungnya pada Sasuke.

Gaara berjalan keluar uks menuju kelasnya. Hanya satu tujuannya, Matsuri. Gaara memasuki kelasnya dengan pandangan yang terlihat lebih dingin dari biasanya. Bahkan Kiba yang biasanya mengomentari tatapan Gaara di buat terdiam saat melihat ekspresi Gaara saat ini.

Gaara berjalan kearah gadis yang sedang duduk diam seorang diri. Gadis itu menyadari keberadaan Gaara mulai mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gaara. "Ada apa?" ucap gadis itu. "Kau ikut denganku!" tekannya pada gadis itu.

Gaara menarik tangan gadis itu, membawanya keluar kelas. Gadis itu meronta, berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Gaara. Tapi sayang, usahanya hanya sia-sia saja. Tidak ada usahanya yang berhasil membuat tangannya terlepas dari cengkraman kuat Gaara.

Gaara membawanya keatap sekolah. Sampai di atap sekolah, Gaara menghempaskan tangan gadis itu begitu saja hingga gadis itu tersungkur di lantai. Tangan gadis itu memerah akibat cengkraman tangan Gaara yang begitu kuat. "Apa maumu? Apa kau mulai merindukanku makanya membawaku kemari" ucap gadis itu begitu percaya diri.

Gaara berjalan mendekati gadis itu dan berjongkok di depan gadis itu. "Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak menyentuhnya?" ucap Gaara dingin. Bahkan lebih dingin dari biasanya.  
"Kalau aku tidak mau melakukannya?" tantang gadis itu.

Salah, gadis itu telah salah jika menantang Gaara. Ekspresi Gaara semakin berubah lebih menakutkan dari sebelumnya, membuatnya bungkam. Baru kali ini dia melihat Gaara sangat menakutkan hanya untuk melindungi seseorang.

Gaara mencengkram kedua pipi gadis itu kuat dengan satu tangannya. "Sekali lagi saja kau berusaha untuk menyakitinya, akan kupastikan rumah sakit akan menyapamu" ucap Gaara. "Kau tau jelas kalau setiap ucapanku bukan hanya sekedar ancaman saja"

Takut, gadis itu merasa takut mendengar suara rendah Gaara seakan menandakan bahaya akan menyapanya kalau mengganggu pemuda pirang itu. "Kau juga tau kalau aku tidak memandang lelaki atau perempuan, aku akan tetap menghajarnya jika mengganggu orang yang kusayangi, Matsuri" tekan Gaara.

Gaara menyentak tangannya yang berada di wajah Matsuri-gadis itu-. Gaara berdiri dan langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan Matsuri. "Aku memang takut padamu yang bersikap seperti ini, tapi aku tidak akan menyerah untuk membuatnya lenyap Gaara" gumamnya

 **-Sacrifice-**

Gaara berjalan di koridor menuju uks dengan membawa tasnya dan tas berwarna hitam dengan gantungan seekor rubah terdapat di tas itu. Saat sudah dekat dengan uks, Gaara di hadang oleh Sasuke. "Kita perlu bicara" ucap Sasuke.

Gaara hanya mengikuti Sasuke yang berada di depannya. Mereka berhenti di belakang sekolah. "Aku tau, kau pasti tau siapa yang menyelakai Naruto" ucap Sasuke to the point.  
"Lalu apa maumu?" balas Gaara.  
"Katakan siapa orangnya!" desak Sasuke.  
"Berhenti bersikap terlalu peduli pada Naruto"

Sasuke mengeraskan rahangnya mendengar ucapan Gaara. "Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak bisa melarangku, aku tem-"  
"Temannya?" potong Gaara. "Bahkan kau yang terlalu sering menyakitinya. Kau tidak usah ikut campur, biar aku yang melindunginya. Lebih baik kau urus saja obsesi konyolmu itu pada Menma. Seharusnya kau buka matamu dan lihat siapa yang menyukaimu, yang rela melepas kebahagiaannya sendiri untukmu"

Sasuke terdiam mendengar ucapan Gaara. 'Kenapa ucapannya sama seperti Neji? Siapa yang mengorbankan kebahagiaannya untukku?' batin Sasuke. Gaara melangkahkan kakinya pergi saat melihat Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun lagi.

Gaara memasuki uks yang di dalamnya terdapat Menma dan Naruto yang masih terbaring di ranjang. "Aku akan membawanya pulang. Aku sudah minta izin pada Kakashi sensei" ucap Gaara pada Menma.  
"Aku akan ikut, tung-"  
"Biar kau di sini saja, aku yang akan menemaninya. Aku janji akan menjaganya sampai kau pulang nanti" potong Gaara.  
"Baiklah" Naruto hanya terdiam memperhatikan interaksi antara Gaara dan Menma.

Gaara menghampiri Naruto di ranjangnya dan mulai menggendong Naruto kembali. "Hey panda jelek aku bisa jalan sendiri tanpa kau gendong sendiri" keluh Naruto.  
"Diamlah kucing mesum. Sebaiknya kau menurut karena aku yang akan menjagamu" ucap Gaara.  
'Kenapa dia benar-benar seperti malaikat pelindung untukku?' batin Naruto.

Naruto membiarkan Gaara menggendongnya menuju parkiran. Mereka tidak menyadari ada dua orang yang sedang menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang berbeda-beda.

 **TBC**

 **N/A :** Maaf, maaf banget telat buat post dan sekali post cuman update 1 chapt doang. Saya lagi bener-bener di sibukin sama ulangan-ulangan dan persentasi di sekolah jadi gak sempet buat lanjutin ffnya, dan baru ini bisa bernafas lega buat lanjutin ffnya. Gomen minna..

Maaf juga kalo ceritanya berbelit-belit dan kurang suka. karena saya sendiri juga kurang suka di chapt ini. Gomen minna...  
Saya akan berusaha memperbaikinya lagi, Gomensai minna...

Cerita di sini bakal saya update lebih dulu di wordpress. jadi kalo mau lebih dulu liat, cek di worpress aja dulu. **.com**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title :** Sacrifice  
 **Author :** BaeKyuSoo  
 **Genre :** Sad, Romance, TwoShoot/ThreeShoot/Lebih  
 **Rating :** T  
 **Pairing :** SasuNaru, slight SasuMen, GaaNaru  
 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto | INSPIRASI BY Novel Heart Desires**

 **Warning : YAOI! BL! OOC! Banyak TYPO!**

 **Summary :** Naruto, Menma dan Sasuke sudah bersama sejak mereka kecil. Saat Senior High School Naruto memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap Sasuke tapi Naruto tau Sasuke menyukai Menma saudara kembarnya. Apa Naruto akan mempertahankan perasaannya atau malah mengorbankan perasaannya demi kebahagiaan Sasuke? Apa Naruto dapat berpaling dari Sasuke kepada Gaara, siswa baru yang terjerat pesona Naruto?

 **-Sacrifice-**

 **~Naruto POV~**  
Gaara membantu membaringkan tubuhku di kasur. Aku memandangnya yang sedang meletakkan tasku di atas meja belajar. Setelahnya, dia menghampiriku dan duduk di pinggir kasurku. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Gaara padaku.

Dia semakin membuatku berfikir kalau dia malaikat pelindungku. Dia seperti ini tidak mungkin karena mencintaiku bukan? Aku harap tidak, karena aku tidak ingin membuatnya menunggu perasaanku pada Sasuke menghilang. Aku tau menunggu itu bukan suatu yang mudah. Terlebih lagi kita tau ataupun dekat dengan orang yang di cintai oleh orang yang kita cintai.

Bisakah aku berharap suatu saat nanti Sasuke akan berlaku sama padaku seperti ini, seperti Gaara padaku? Kalau ya, aku bisa jika harus menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk itu. "Hey kucing mesum, kau melamun?" Gaara melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku.

Aku melamun? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupa padanya kalau aku selalu melamunkannya seperti ini. "Maaf mengabaikanmu" ucapku menyesal.  
"Tidak apa, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya lagi.  
"Sudah lebih tenang" ucapku jujur.  
"Sebentar, aku ambilkan minum dulu"

Gaara berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamarku. Aku menatap langit-langit kamarku. Aku berfikir kenapa bukan Gaara saja yang aku sukai? Kenapa harus teme? Walau Gaara tidak menyukaiku tapi itu lebih baik karena dia masih bisa bersikap baik padaku.

Aku memejamkan mataku mengingat kilasan tentang masa kecilku dengan Sasuke sebelum dia menyukai Menma, sebelum dia dekat dengan Menma.

Haruskah aku egois dengan perasaanku dan memaksanya menyukaiku? Tidak, walaupun aku bisa memilikinya tapi aku tidak akan bisa membuatnya bahagia dengan cara seperti itu. Aku harus mendukung apapun yang bisa membuatnya bahagia.

 **CKLEK!**  
 **Aku membuka mataku saat mendengar pintu kamarku di buka. Aku bisa melihat Gaara masuk dengan membawa segelas air putih di tangannya. "Minumlah" ucapnya setelah tepat di dekatku.**

Aku mencoba untuk bangun dan duduk di kasurku. Aku meminum air yang di bawakan olehnya. "Dimana Iruka-jii?"  
"Iruka-jii?" beo Gaara "Maksudmu paman yang memiliki garis melintang di hidungnya?" sambungnya.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala mewakili jawabanku untuk Gaara. "Dia bilang kalau akan keluar sebentar karena memiliki urusan yang harus segera di selesaikan"

Aku mengangguk-angkukkan kepala mendengarkan Gaara. Aku tau pasti Iruka-jii menjenguk Kaa-sannya lagi. Kalau saja keadaanku tidak seperti ini, aku pasti akan menemani Iruka-jii menjenguk ke rumah sakit.

Aku tersadar dari pikiran-pikiranku saat merasakan sebuah tangan menyentil keningku. "Tidak usah terlalu banyak berfikir kucing. Tidak cocok dengan imagemu yang bodoh itu" tutur Gaara.  
"Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh panda" ucapku naik satu oktaf.  
"Tentu saja kau kucing mesum"  
"Sialan kau panda" grutuku. "Hey panda, apa kau tau siapa yang mencelakaiku?"

Hanya tanggapan sebuahhh gumaman yang kuterima. Sial! Kenapa dia mirip sekali dengan Sasuke sifatnya yang irit bicara ini. "Kusarankan kau menjauh dari Matsuri, Naruto" ucap Gaara tiba-tiba.

Aku tau dia pasti sedang serius, terbukti dari cara dia memanggilku. Bukan nama ejekannya untukku tapi dia memanggil namaku yang mengartikan dia sedang serius. "Apa dia yang mencelakaiku?" tanyaku ragu.  
"Ya, jadi kuharap kau bisa menjauh darinya" terang Gaara yang membuatku mengangguk menyetujui ucapannya.  
 **~Naruto POV End~**

 **-Sacrifice-**

Perasaan kesal tidak henti-hentinya di rasakan Sasuke. Entah karena apa, yang jelas dia merasakannya setelah dia berbicara dengan Gaara. Sasuke merasa kalau Gaara seakan berniat menjauhkannya dari Naruto.

Bukankah seharusnya dia bersikap biasa saja? Tapi kenapa seolah Sasuke bersikap tidak suka dengan kenyataan itu. "Menma, apa kau yakin meninggalkan dobe dengan Gaara?"

Menma memincingkan mata melihat sikap aneh Sasuke sejak tadi. 'Kenapa aku merasa kalau Sasuke tidak suka kalau Gaara dekat dengan nii-san? Bukankah nii-san bilang kalau Sasuke tidak menyukainya? Jadi untuk apa Sasuke bersikap seolah dia sedang cemburu?' batin Menma. "Tidak apa-apa, bukankah lebih baik ada yang menemani. Memang ada apa? Jangan bilang kau menyukai nii-san dan sekarang sedang cemburu" goda Menma mencoba memancing Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus mendengar ucapan Menma. "Yang benar saja, mana mungkin aku menyukai orang bodoh sepertinya"  
"Hey, yang kau hina itu nii-sanku. Tapi baguslah kalau kau tidak menyukainya, karena aku lebih setuju nii-san dengan Gaara. Kupikir dia orang yang cukup baik" pancing Menma lagi.

Berhasil, kali ini ucapan Menma cukup berhasil memancing Sasuke. Bisa di lihat tangan Sasuke menggenggam erat mendengar ucapan Menma seolah menahan amarah. Untuk apa bukan bersikap seperti itu kalau tidak menyukainya.

Menma mendengus begitu menyadari Sasuke bukan orang yang gampang menyadari perasaannya sendiri. 'Sepertinya nii-san harus bersabar jika ingin bersama dengan Sasuke. Ini membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama' batin Menma.

 **-Sacrifice-**

"Tadaima" ucap Menma saat memasuki rumah.

Hening  
Tidak ada sahutan sama sekali, rumahnya terasa sepi seperti tidak ada orang. "Nii-san?" panggilnya. Masih tidak ada tanggapan sama sekali. "Sasuke ini aneh. Kenapa tidak ada yang menanggapi? Seharusnya ada Naru-nii yang menanggapinya" ucap Menma pada Sasuke yang ikut dengannya ingin melihat keadaan Naruto.  
"Mungkin di kamarnya" sahut Sasuke.

Menma mengikuti ucapan Sasuke, dia berjalan ke arah tangga menuju kamar Naruto di ikuti Sasuke di belakangnya. Menma membuka pintu kamar Naruto dan melihat Gaara tengah menunggu nii-sannya yang terlelap di tepi ranjang sedang mengelus kepala nii-sannya. Sasuke mengeraskan rahangnya saat melihat pemandangan itu. 'Kenapa aku selalu tidak suka saat melihat Gaara bersama dengan Naruto?' batin Sasuke.

Akhir-akhir ini dia selalu bertanya-tanya tentang yang dia rasakan seperti saat ini. Tapi tidak sedikitpun Sasuke menemukan jawabannya. Begitupun dengan ucapan Neji dan Gaara yang terus berputar di kepalanya seperti kaset.

Gaara yang mendengar suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu kamar. "Kau sudah pulang?"  
"Ya. Kau yang menjaga nii-san dari tadi? Dimana Iruka-jii?" tanya Menma.  
"Hm. Iruka-jii sedang keluar, ada keperluan"  
"Hm, ya sudah kalau kau ingin pulang sekarang tidak apa. Sekarang aku yang akan menjaga nii-san"

Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak pada Naruto yang terlelap dengan damainya. Kemudian Gaara berdiri dan berjalan mengambil tasnya yang berada di meja belajar Naruto. "Baiklah, aku akan pulang sekarang"  
"Hm" gumam Menma menanggapi ucapan Gaara.

Gaara berjalan keluar kamar Naruto dengan Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang. Setelah berada di ruang tamu, Gaara berhenti dan membalikkan badannya menghadap kearah Sasuke. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Gaara to the point.  
"Jangan dekati Naruto lagi" entah apa yang merasuki Sasuke untuk berbicara seperti ini.  
"Ada apa? Kau menyukainya huh?" sindir Gaara.  
"Aku tidak menyukai Naruto"  
"Kalau begitu kau tidak punya hak untuk melarangku mendekati Naruto"  
"Aku sahabatnya, dan aku tidak ingin melihat kau menyakiti sahabatku"

Ragu, Sasuke ragu saat mengatakan itu dan hatinya seakan menolak kalau itu yang ingin di ucapkannya sedari tadi. "Menyakitinya?" beo Gaara dengan nada mengejek. "Tidakkah kau sadar siapa yang telah menyakitinya? Kau!" sambung Gaara dengan nada penuh tekanan.  
"Aku tidak pernah menyakitinya"  
"Kau memang tidak pernah menyakitinya jika kau lihat dari sudut pandangmu tapi tanpa kau sadari kau telah menyakitinya terlalu sering Uchiha"  
"Sudah kukatakan kalau kau tidak bisa menjaganya maka aku yang akan menjaganya. Jadi jangan pernah melarangku mendekatinya seakan kau peduli padanya" sambung Gaara.

Gaara memutar badannya dan akan melangkah keluar. Baru saja Gaara ingin melangkah, Sasuke kembali bersuara. "Kenapa kau ingin menjaganya?"  
"Karena aku mencintainya. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuknya termasuk merelakan kebahagiaanku untuknya sama seperti apa yang sedang dia lakukan untuk orang bodoh yang tidak pernah memandangnya"

Setelah mengucapkan itu Gaara benar-benar melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam. "Kenapa aku merasa sakit dan kesal mendengar ucapannya?" gumam Sasuke dengan suara pelan hampir tidak terdengar.

Tanpa keduanya sadari, sepasang mata biru sedari tadi mengawasi dan mendengarkan ucapan mereka. 'Apa yang nii-san korbankan? Kenapa aku merasa nii-san merahasiakan sesuatu padaku? Kuharap kau cepat mengerti perasaanmu Sasuke sebelum terlambat' batin Menma.

 **-Sacrifice-**

Sebulan sudah semenjak kejadian itu dan masih tidak ada pergerakan dari Matsuri lagi untuk berusaha menyakiti Naruto lagi. Kemanapun Naruto pergi sekarang, selalu ada Gaara di sampingnya. Gaara bagai sudah meletakkan tali pada bagian tubuhnya. Saat Naruto berdiri, dia pasti akan ikut berdiri.

Sampai saat ini Naruto berdiri dari kursinya, di ikuti dengan Gaara. Semua pasang mata menatap pergerakan Gaara tidak terkecuali dengan Matsuri yang sedari tadi sedang menatap kearah Gaara.

Melihat bagaimana Gaara menjaga Naruto sekarang membuatnya semakin membenci Naruto. Melihat Naruto akan keluar kelas, Matsuri cepat-cepat menghubungi seseorang. _"Ya boss ada apa?"_ boss? Ya, Matsuri memiliki beberapa anak buah sekarang untuk menjalankan aksinya.

Sebenarnya sudah semenjak Naruto masuk setelah kejadian itu, Matsuri menyuruh beberapa orang untuk mengawasi Naruto dan mencelakainya jika ada kesempatan tapi sayang Gaara selalu berada di sampingnya. "Awasi target. Dia sedang keluar, dan seperti biasa celakai dia saat ada kesempatan. Kau mengerti?" ucap Matsuri dengan suara kecil agar tidak ketauan oleh yang lain.  
 _"Baik boss, laksanakan"_

Matsuri mematikan ponselnya saat mendengar ucapan anak buahnya. "Kau akan mati sebentar lagi rubah, liat saja" Matsuri menyunggingkan senyum miring yang mengerikan.

 **~Di tempat Naruto~**  
Gaara dan Naruto berjalan berdampingan menuju perpusatakaan. "Hey panda jelek, apa kau tidak bosan selalu mengikutiku?" tanya Naruto  
"Tidak" jawab Gaara singkat.

Naruto mendengus kuat mendengar ucapan singkat Gaara. "Apa kau tidak ingin melakukan hal lain yang lebih bermanfaat?"  
"Aku melakukan hal yang bermanfaat dengan mengikutimu"  
"Apanya yang bermanfaat?" tanya Naruto bingung. Yang dia tau, mengikuti orang lain hanya melakukan hal yang membuang waktu saja.  
"Menyelamatkan orang lain. Bisa saja saat tidak ada aku kau malah melakukan pelecehan pada orang yang lewat. Kau lupa kalau kau kucing mesum?" ucap Gaara dengan nada menggoda Naruto.

Naruto menatap Gaara tidak percaya mendengar ucapannya. Naruto meninju lengan Gaara cukup kuat. "Sialan. Sudah kukatakan aku bukan orang yang mesum panda jelek" Naruto memajukan bibirnya yang membuatnya terlihat imut.  
"Sudah kubilang jangan melakukan itu lagi. Kau benar-benar terlihat seperti bebek, kucing mesum"

 **DUG!**  
Naruto menendang kaki Gaara karena kesal di samakan seperti bebek. "Argh! Ittai" ucap Gaara sambil memegang kakinya yang di tendang Naruto dengan keras.  
"Rasakan itu panda jelek menyebalkan!"

Naruto berjalan lebih dulu masuk ke dalam perpustakaan meninggalkan Gaara di luar. Dia mengambil buku yang di carinya dan duduk di pojok ruangan untuk membaca. Naruto membaca bukunya tanpa menghiraukan sekitarnya. Bahkan saat Gaara duduk di depannya tidak dia pedulikan.

Gaara memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang sedang serius membaca. "Kucing, kau marah padaku?" diam, tidak ada tanggapan dari Naruto. "Hey kucing" panggil Gaara lagi dan masih tidak ada tanggapan dari orang di hadapannya. "Kucing ak-"  
"Panda jelek bisakah kau diam? Ini di perpustakaan" potong Naruto  
"Ok ok aku tidak akan mengganggumu sekarang. Aku akan ke toilet dan kau tunggu sini, jangan kemana-mana tanpa aku"

Gaara pergi meninggalkan Naruto setelah mendengar gumaman tanda setuju dari Naruto. Naruto melanjutkan membaca bukunya sampai dia menyadari kalau sudah cukup lama dia membaca dan Gaara masih belum kembali juga.

Dilihatnya jam yang berada di pergelangan tangannya. 'Sudah hampir setengah jam dia ketoilet dan masih belum kembali?' batinnya. "Lebih baik aku menyusulnya saja"

Naruto keluar perpustakaan tanpa menyadari ada orang yang sedang mengawasinya dan mulai mengikutinya tanpa membuat Naruto tau.

 **-Sacrifice-**

 **~Gaara POV~**  
Aku keluar dari bilik toilet dan melihat beberapa siswa sedang berdiri menatapku. "Apa yang kalian lakukan? Minggir!" ucapku dingin.  
"Kau tidak akan kemanapun sebelum kami berhasil mencelakainya" ucap salah satu dari mereka yang berada di depan.  
"Apa mak-" ucapanku terhenti, tanganku terkepal begitu menyadari siapa yang dia maksud. "Minggir sebelum aku menghabisi kalian" ancamku pada mereka.

Kulihat beberapa dari mereka memundurkan kakinya saat melihat tatapan tajamku. "Tidak akan, lagipula kau kalah jumlah" aku memberikan senyum mengejek pada mereka. "Baiklah jika itu yang kau mau" tanpa buang waktu lagi, kutinju rahangnya dengan kuat.

Teman-temannya mundur saat melihat darah yang langsung keluar dari sudut bibirnya dengan satu kali pukulan saja. "Apa yang kalian lakukan? Cepat hajar dia" cih, bahkan saat sudah tidak berdayapun dia masih saja memerintah dengan angkuhnya.

Satu persatu dari mereka maju untuk melawanku. Kutendang orang yang berada di belakangku, kulayangkan tinjuku lagi pada orang di sampingku. Aku menghajar mereka sampai mereka tidak bisa bangun lagi untuk melawan.

Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari toilet untuk mencari Naruto. Saat ini fokusku hanya pada Naruto saja. Aku akan menyalahkan diriku kalau sampai aku tidak bisa melindunginya, melindungi orang yang kucintai. Aku melangkah menuju perpustakaan dan tidak menemukannya di sana.

Terus kulangkahkan kakiku mencarinya di setiap lorong kelas. Aku masih belum menemukannya. "Kau di mana Naru?" gumamku terus menerus seolah aku sedang bertanya dengannya.

Kuhentikan langkahku saat melihatnya berada di atas tangga tepat di hadapanku. Senyum tipis terukir di bibirku. "Aku menemukanmu" gumamku. Baru saja aku ingin melangkahkan kakiku mendekat kearahnya, aku melihat seorang pemuda berdiri di belakangnya memberikan senyum mengejek padaku.

Aku menyadarinya, dia orang yang akan mencelakainya. "Naruto a-" belum juga kalimat selesai kuucapkan, pemuda tadi sudah mendorong Naruto. Cepat-cepat kulangkahkan kakiku untuk menangkap Naruto.

Berhasil, aku berhasil menangkapnya. "Naru kau baik-baik saja?" dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Sial! Aku telah lalai menjaganya. Kutatap pemuda yang mendorong Naruto. Kulihat dia pergi melarikan diri. Kududukkan Naruto di anak tangga. "Kau tunggu sini Naru, aku akan membereskannya"

Kukejar pemuda tadi yang sedang berlari tepat di depanku. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju gedung olahraga. Sedikit lagi aku dapat menggapainya. Kutarik kerah belakangnya saat aku sudah bisa menggapainya. Kuhempaskan tubuhnya kearah tembok.

 **DUG!**  
Tubuhnya menabrak tembok dengan sangat kuat. Kupegang kerah baju depannya. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu?" bungkam, dia bungkam seolah akan terus menyembunyikan siapa yang menyuruhnya.

Kulayangkan pukulan kerasku pada perutnya. "Kutanya, siapa yang menyuruhmu!?" bentakku. Dia masih tetap diam. Keras kepala juga dia. Kulayangkan lagi pukulanku lebih keras pada perutnya. "Jawab aku atau kau akan mati saat ini juga. Siapa yang menyuruhmu?" aku bisa merasakan badannya bergetar ketakutan dengan ancamanku.

Dia membuka mulutnya, menyerah dengan pertahanannya. "Matsuri" ucapnya pelan tapi masih bisa kutangkap dengan jelas. Kukeraskan rahangku. 'Gadis sialan! Kau akan habis di tanganku saat ini juga' batinnya.  
"Apa yang dia berikan padamu sebagai imbalannya"  
"Tu..buhnya"  
"Dasar jalang!" makiku.

Kutatap lagi pemuda yang berada di depanku dengan tajam. "Hubungi dia, katakan kau berhasil dan tanya dimana dia sekarang seolah kau ingin imbalanmu saat ini juga. Lakukan senormal mungkin atau kau yang akan kuhabisi menggantikannya"

Pemuda itu melakukan apa yang kuperintahkan. Kau akan benar-benar menyesal berurusan denganku Matsuri. _"Ada apa?"_ aku bisa mendengar samar-samar suara jalang itu.  
"Aku berhasil melakukannya, aku berhasil mencelakainya"  
 _"Benarkah? Bagus sekali, semoga dia sadar siapa yang sedang dia hadapi. Berani sekali dia mendekati Gaara"_

Gaara mencengkram kerah baju pemuda itu tambah kuat mendengar ucapan Matsuri, membuat pemuda di hadapannya tidak bisa bernafas. _"Lalu kapan kau menginginkan imbalanmu?"_ tanya Matsuri seolah-olah itu hal yang biasa saja.  
"Dimana kau sekarang? Aku menginginkannya saat ini"  
 _"Ohh.. Sudah tidak sabar rupanya. Baiklah, kita lakukan sekarang. Aku berada di atap saat ini, datanglah kemari"_

 **TUT!**

Sambungan terputus begitu percakapan mereka usai. "Kau bisa mendengarnya bukan? Dia berada di atap. Sekarang lepaskan aku" pintanya padaku.

Kueratkan cengkramanku sampai membuatnya terbatuk. "Tidak semudah itu aku melepaskanmu setelah kau mencelakai Naruto" ucapku penuh dengan nada bahaya. "Ikut denganku menemuinya di atap. Kita buat kejutan untuknya" sambungku di sertai seringai mengerikan andalanku.

Kuseret pemuda itu menuju atap sekolah. Kubuka pintu atap, bisa kulihat Matsuri di dekat besi pembatas. "Kau sudah tidak sabar rupanya" Matsuri membalikan badannya, matanya membola begitu melihatku berada di sana. "Terkejut? Berarti rencanaku berhasil, sama halnya dengan rencanamu bukan?"

Kudorong pemuda tadi hingga terjatuh di lantai atap tepat di depan Matsuri. "Ga-Gaara a-apa maksud...mu?" tanyanya gugup.  
"Bukankah sudah kuperingatkan untuk tidak melukainya lagi? Atau kau memang ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya terluka?"

Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekat kearah Matsuri seiring dengan mundurnya kakinya. "A-apa mak..sudmu?" tanyanya lagi bagai orang bodoh.  
"Tidak usah berpura-pura lagi jalang!" kutarik bajunya, kulayangkan tamparan pada pipinya.

Dia menatapku terkejut atas reaksi yang aku lakukan. "Kenapa? Terkjut? Tidak kusangka respon tanganku masih sangar bagus untuk menghajar orang lain" kutarik kerahnya keatas.  
"Ga...ara" ucapnya terbata-bata.  
"Kau dengarkan ucapanku baik-baik. Mungkin aku terlihat seperti orang yang tidak peduli. Tapi jika sekali saja kau mencelakai orang yang kusayangi, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghabisimu walau kau perempuan sekalipun"

Kutendang tubuhnya hingga dia terjatuh tepat di sebelah pemuda tadi. "Kau lakukan imbalan yang dia berikan padamu sekarang"  
"Tidak! Aku tidak mau" tolak Matsuri.  
"Lakukan atau kubuat kau lebih menderita dari ini"

Hanya diam yang dapat dia lakukan saat ini. Pemuda itu mulai membuka seluruh baju Matsuri saat itu juga. Pemuda itu mulai melakukannya tanpa rasa malu sedikitpun. Saat tiba pada bagian inti, kusiapkan ponsel dan mulai mengambil gambar. "Dasar jalang" ucapku. Setelah kurasa cukup, aku memasukkan ponselku dan berjalan meninggalkan atap.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ketempat aku meninggalkan Naruto tadi. Kulihat dia masih terduduk di sana, kulangkahkan kakiku mendekat. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku setelah berada di depannya.  
"Kakiku terasa sakit, sepertinya terkilir"

Aku menggendongnya begitu saja tanpa meminta ijin, membuatnya memekik kaget. "Aku akan menggendongmu ke uks"  
 **~Gaara POV End~**

 **-Sacrifice-**

Gaara menidurkan Naruto pada ranjang uks. "Kau tunggu sini, aku akan mengambilkan tasmu" ucap Gaara.  
"Gaara tunggu, jangan katakan pada Menma yang sebenarnya tentang ini" pinta Naruto.

Gaara berlalu meninggalkan Naruto untuk mengambil tasnya dan Naruto. Gaara menurutin permintaan Naruto untuk tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Gaara hanya mengatakan kalau Naruto terkilir karena jalannya yang ceroboh hingga membuatnya terjatuh.

Gaara kembali ke uks menjemput Naruto. "Aku akan mengantarmu" Naruto hanya menuruti ucapan Gaara. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" tanya Naruto yang berada di gendongan Gaara saat ini. "Karena aku mencintaimu" ucap Gaara dengan yakin.  
"Gaara aku-"  
"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menjadi miliku. Karena aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini"  
"Gomen" sesal Naruto.

 **-Sacrifice-**

Keesokan harinya sekolah gempar dengan berita yang ada di mading sekolah. Saat Matsuri lewat, semua orang mulai berbisik-bisik membuat Matsuri bingung. "Lihatlah, bahkan dia masih berani menampakkan diri di sekolah setelah apa yang di lakukannya" sindir seorang siswi.

Matsuri terus berjalan hingga melihat keramaian di depan mading sekolah. Dia memutuskan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Dia masuk menerobos kerumunan yang berada di depannya. Betapa terkejutnya melihat berita yang terpasang di mading sekolah.

 ** _Matsuri, membayar seseorang untuk mencelakai orang lain dengan imbalan tubuhnya_**

Terdapat fotonya sedang melakukan hubungan intim kemarin. Matsuri berlari meninggalkan kerumunan menuju lokernya. Dibukanya lokernya, meletakkan barang-barangnya. Saat dia menutup pintunya, di kagetkan dengan Gaara berada di sampingnya. "Bagaimana dengan kejutanku? Kau menyukainya?"

Gaara mendekat kearah Matsuri dengan ekspresi datarnya. "Ini baru peringatan untukmu. Sekali lagi kau melakukannya, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada nyawamu" Gaara berlalu meninggalkan Matsuri yang masih termenung di depan lokernya.

Seharian ini Matsuri terus saja di ejek oleh teman-temannya di sekolah. Sindiran-sindiran terus saja di layangkan untuknya. Tidak jarang beberapa dari mereka menanyakan harga dirinya jika mau menemani mereka. Saat ini dia hanya bisa merutuki kebodohannya saja.

Hingga pada istirahat dia di panggil keruangan kepala sekolah membahas tentang berita yang tersebar. Kepala sekolah memutuskan mengeluarkan Matsuri saat tau kalau berita itu benar. Setelah hari itu, Matsuri tidak pernah terlihat lagi di sekolah.

 **-Sacrifice-**

Berbulan-bulan sudah berlalu. Selama itu Sasuke terus berusaha mendekati Menma dengan Naruto yang terus membantunya dan selama itu pula Gaara dan Neji terus menjaganya. Neji? Ya dia mulai ikut andil menjaga dan menyuruh Naruto berhenti membantu Sasuke. Bukan karena Neji takut Sasuke akan bisa mengambil Menma darinya, bukan. Sama sekali Neji tidak takut.

Bukan karena dia tidak peduli atau tidak mencintai Menma. Tapi karena Neji yakin Menma akan tetap mencintainya. Neji hanya takut Naruto terlalu menyakiti perasaannya sendiri dan saat Menma tau, dia juga akan merasa bersalah. Dengan kata lain dia menjaga perasaan dua orang yang dia sayang bukan? Lagi pula perasaannya pada Naruto sudah benar-benar hilang dan tergantikan dengan perasaan sayang terhadap saudaranya.

Kita kembali lagi pada topik pembicaraan utama tadi. Memang pada dasarnya Naruto tidak bisa di beritau, dan keras kepala. Tetap saja dia membantu Sasuke dan membuat perasaannya sendiri tersiksa.

Seperti terakhir kali, Naruto membantu Sasuke berkencan dengan Menma sampai-sampai dia rela memohon pada Neji untuk membatalkan kencannya dengan Menma.

Saat ini Sasuke sedang bersama Naruto di atap sekolah seperti biasa setiap ingin meminta bantuannya, an Naruto pun sudah biasa dengan itu semua. Mereka duduk di dekat besi pembatas atap sambil memandang kearah langit biru di atas mereka.

Sudah 15 menit mereka seperti ini, tidak ada yang berniat membuka pembicaraan lebih dulu. "Jadi sekarang apa lagi yang kau butuhkan teme?" tanya Naruto yang mulai jengah dengan suasana hening di sekitarnya.  
"Kau sudah tau rupanya dobe"  
"Aku sudah hafal niatanmu jika mengajakku kemari" jawab Naruto santai. "Jadi bantuan apa lagi yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Sasuke memberi jeda sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Naruto untuknya. "Seperti biasa, aku hanya ingin mengajaknya pergi nanti malam"  
"Baiklah, aku akan berbicara padanya nanti. Aku akan menghubungimu kalau dia mau"  
"Hn"  
"Kalau sudah selesai aku pergi sekarang"

Naruto berdiri dan mulai berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. 'Baka teme! Sampai kapan aku harus bertahan seperti ini teme? Kau sudah menyakitiku terlalu dalam teme' batin Naruto.

 **-Sacrifice-**

 **~ Kediaman Namikaze~**  
Naruto dan Menma memasuki rumahnya bersamaan dengan memikirkan pikiran masing-masing. 'Apa aku katakan sekarang saja? Tapi bagaimana kalau Menma menolak seperti waktu itu?' pikir Naruto.  
'Aku harus memberitau nii-san, aku tidak ingin membuat nii-san khawatir kalau tidak bilang pada nii-san' pikir Menma juga.

Sampai akhirnya mereka memutuskan mengatakannya sekarang. "Menma" "Nii-san" panggil mereka bersamaan.  
"Kau bicara lebih dulu nii-san" kata Menma  
"Ng, Sasuke bilang dia ingin mengajakmu keluar nanti malam"  
"Nani? Tapi nanti malam Neji mengajakku pergi"  
"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.  
"Bagaimana kalau seperti waktu itu. Nii-san menjadi diriku dan yang di bicarakannya dengan nii-san nanti, nii-san beritau padaku" saran Menma.  
"Bagaimana kalau dia tau? Dia akan kecewa Menma. Tidakkah kau pikirkan itu?" ucap Naruto  
"Tapi buktinya waktu itu dia tidak tau kan nii-san. Ayolah, kalau menolaknya dia akan lebih kecewa lagi" bujuk Menma.

Naruto terdiam memikirkan ucapan Menma. 'Apa iya tidak apa? Bukannya dia lebih kecewa kalau tau aku berbohong. Tapi aku sudah berjanji untuk membantunya dan ini salah satu caranya. Ya sudahlah, aku juga akan menceritakannya pada Menma nanti jadi anggap saja aku mewakili Menma' pikir Naruto.

Menma menunggu Naruto menjawab ucapannya. "Nii-san" panggil Menma karena terlalu lama menunggu. "Baiklah, aku akan menjadi dirimu" putus Naruto pada akhirnya. Menma memeluk Naruto senang. "Kau yang terbaik nii-san. Aku yang akan mengatur kau pakai baju apa nanti"

Menma melepaskan pelukkannya sambil tersenyum kearah Naruto. "Kalau begitu aku kekamar dulu nii-san. Aku ingin istirahat lebih dulu" Menma melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. 'Dengan begini aku bisa bebas dari Sasuke dan bisa membuat nii-san dekat dengan Sasuke walau sebagai aku' batin Menma.

Menma sudah bisa merasakan kalau Sasuke sebenarnya menyukai dirinya, ah tidak terobsesi lebih tepatnya. Dia bukan orang seperti Sasuke yang tidak bisa mengerti perasaan orang lain walau hanya dengan melihat sikapnya saja.

 **-Sacrifice-**

Seperti yang sudah di rencanakan mereka untuk membuat Naruto seperti Menma atau bisa juga kita bilang rencana menggandakan Menma mungkin. Ya, bisa di bilang seperti itu sepertinya.

Sekarang mereka sudah siap dengan penampilan mereka yang membuat mereka benar-benar terlihat mirip. Mereka hanya tinggal menunggu siapa yang akan lebih dulu di jemput oleh teman kencannya.

 **TIN!**  
 **TIN!**  
 **TIN!**  
Menma mengintip di cela-cela tirai kamar Naruto yang langsung menghadap ke halaman depan rumah mereka. "Nii-san Sasuke sudah datang. Lebih baik kau cepat keluar" uca Menma.

Naruto hanya bisa menuruti ucapan Menma. "Baiklah aku pergi sekarang" pamit Naruto. Naruto keluar dari kamarnya menuju halaman depannya. Tiba di depan halamannya, Naruto bisa melihat penampilan Sasuke yang membuatnya terlihat lebih tampan dari biasanya. 'Dia berpenamilan seperti ini hanya karena Menma?' batin Naruto lirih.

Sasuke menghampiri Naruto-yang dia tau itu Menma- yang masih terdiam di depan pintu. "Ayo kita berangkat" ucap Sasuke saat di hadapan Naruto. Naruto hanya membalas dengan gumaman.

Mereka memasuki mobil Sasuke. Sasuke mulai menjalankan mobilnya menjauhi perkarangan kediaman Namikaze. "Dimana dobe? Sepertinya rumahmu terlihat sepi" ucap Sasuke membuka percakapan.  
"Nii-san pergi satu jam yang lalu, dia bilang nii-san ada urusan" balas Naruto seadanya.  
"Urusan apa? Dengan siapa? Gaara?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Naruto menatap Sasuke bingung dengan pertanyaan yang di keluarkan Sasuke. 'Untuk apa dia peduli dengan urusanku' batin Naruto. "Entahlah, nii-san tidak memberitau. Mungkin saja dia dengan Gaara"

Naruto melihatnya, melihat tangan Sasuke menggenggam erat stir kemudi setelah Naruto mengucapkan hal tadi. 'Apa yang salah?' batin Naruto. Tapi Naruto tidak mencoba untuk bertanya apapun. Dia tidak ingin membuat masalah yang tidak bisa dia duga. "Kita akan kemana?" tanya Naruto mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.  
"Kau akan tau nanti"

Naruto memperhatikan Sasuke dengan tatapan aneh. 'Sejak kapan si teme ini berubah jadi sok misterius seperti ini' batin Naruto. Sasuke yang menyadari Naruto sedang menatapnya, mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak kearah Naruto. "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu Menma?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto terkejut saat Sasuke berbicara. 'Sial! Ini karena aku terlalu bingung dengan sikapnya saat ini' maki Naruto dalam hati. "Tidak" ucapnya singkat.

Perjalanan kembali di lalui dengan keheningan yang melanda di dalam mobil. Tidak ada yang berniat membuka pembicaraan kembali. Naruto pikir tidak ada yang perlu di bicarakan dan Sasuke memang pada dasarnya tidak banyak bicara lebih memilih diam.

 **-Sacrifice-**

Sasuke memberhentikan mobilnya di tempat yang ditujunya. Naruto mengedarkan penglihatannya kearah sekelilingnya. Butuh beberapa menit sampai dia sadar di mana mereka sekarang. Dia membolakan matanya setelah menyadari tempat mereka saat ini. "Ini bukannya-" ucap Naruto menggantung sambil melihat kearah Sasuke.  
"Hn, tempat yang waktu itu. Ini kedua kalinya aku mengajakmu kemari" Sasuke mengerti arti pandangan Naruto padanya tadi.

Naruto sedikit berfikir mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari Sasuke. 'Ini kedua kalinya aku mengajakmu kemari? Berarti dengan kata lain hanya aku yang di ajak Sasuke kemari? Walau sebagai Menma, tetapi tetap saja ini tubuh Naruto, tubuhku' batin Naruto.

Sasuke membuka sabuk pengaman yang terpasang. Sasuke membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar kearah pintu penumpang Naruto. Dia membukakan pintu untuk Naruto. "Ayo keluar, atau kau ingin melamun di dalam mobil saja" ucap Sasuke.

Naruto tersentak dan tersadar dari perang yang terjadi di kepalanya. Dia melihat Sasuke memegang pintunya. "Kau memperlakukanku seperti seorang gadis saja" sindir Naruto. Sasuke hanya diam, tidak menanggapi ucapan Naruto padanya.

Mereka berjalan kearah besi pembatas. Naruto terdiam menikmati pemandangan malam yang menakjubkan dari tempat itu. Langit yang terlihat sangat jelas tanpa rumah-rumah yang menghalangi penglihatannya, rumah-rumah serta gunung, semuanya bisa terlihat oleh Naruto. Seulas senyum tidak lepas dari bibir Naruto dan Sasuke bisa melihat itu dengan jelas.

Setelah keheningan yang cukup lama, akhirnya Naruto membuka suara. "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan?"  
"Tunggu sebentar lagi dan kau akan tau. Jangan alihkan pandanganmu dari rumah-rumah itu"

Naruto menuruti ucapan Sasuke. Tidak lama dari perkataan Sasuke, lampu-lampu rumah menjadi padam semua. Naruto memandang bingung kearah Sasuke. "Kubilang jangan alihkan pandanganmu dari rumah-rumah itu" Naruto kembali melihat kearah rumah-rumah tadi dengan perasaan yang kacau.

Perlahan-lahan, beberapa lampu mulai kembali hidup membentuk deretan kata yang penuh makna, deretan kata yang selama ini ingin Naruto dengar dari Sasuke, deretan kata yang ingin Naruto ucapkan pada Sasuke.

 _ **I LOVE YOU**_

Kata yang terangkai dari deretan lampu yang hidup. Tidak lama setelah itu, kata itu pudar dengan lampu-lampu lain yang kembali hidup. "Sasuke, apa maksudnya?" tanya Naruto. Perasaannya benar-benar kacau, antara senang, kagum, sedih, kecewa, iri menjadi satu. Dia sadar, Sasuke melakukan hal ini bukan karena dia Naruto tapi karena dia Menma.

Sasuke berjalan perlahan mendekati Naruto. "Kau tau dengan jelas aku bukan orang yang romantis tapi kali ini aku melakukan hal konyol dalam seumur hidupku untukmu, hal memalukan yang tidak akan aku lakukan untuk siapapun" ucap Sasuke yang membuat hati Naruto hancur. 'Begitu sukanya kau pada Menma, teme? Benar-benar tidak ada ruang untukku lagi yang tersisa?' batin Naruto lirih.

Naruto kembali melihat kearah rumah-rumah itu tanpa tau Sasuke menghubungi seseorang untuk memberi tanda. Lampu-lampu kembali padam dan mulai kembali terlihat lampu-lampu yang hidup membentuk deretan kata yang memiliki makna yang berarti untuk Naruto jika saja kata itu di peruntukkan untuknya.

 _ **Be Mine**_

Naruto menatap Sasuke kaget melihat deretan kata itu. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto dan menggnggam tangannya. "Aku tau kau masih dengan Neji, tapi aku ingin mengungkapkannya sekarang. Seseorang menyuruhku untuk menarik perhatianmu dan selama ini sudah aku lakukan" ungkap Sasuke.  
'Ya, dan orang itu aku teme. Aku orang bodoh yang menyuruhmu' batin Naruto.  
"Meskipun kau akan menolakku, aku akan tetap mengungkapkannya padamu. Aku mencintaimu sejak lama dan aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku" sambungnya.

Naruto terdiam dia tidak tau harus menjawab apa pada Sasuke. Dia tidak tau kalau malam ini Sasuke akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Menma. 'Sasuke sama sepertiku, mencintai orang yang tidak mencintai dirinya. Sasuke akan bahagia kalau dengan Menma dan aku akan bahagia kalau melihat Sasuke bahagia. Maaf Menma, aku harap kau mau mengabukan permintaanku ini nantinya. Hanya untuk sementara' batin Naruto.

Naruto memejamkan mata meyakinkan keputusannya. "Aku mau" ucap Naruto sebelum Sasuke sempat berbicara. "Sungguh? Bagaimana dengan Neji?" tanya Sasuke.  
"Aku akan bicara padanya nanti"

Sasuke langsung memeluk Naruto senang. 'Akhirnya perasaanku terbalaskan' batin Sasuke. 'Aku mohon kau mau Menma, maafkan aku Menma, Neji' batin Naruto.

Naruto dan Sasuke lalu menghabiskan waktu mereka di tempat itu berdua dengan perasaan senang. Senang karena Sasuke mendapatkan balasan atas perasaannya, senang karena Naruto akhirnya dapat merasakan Sasuke bersikap manis padanya.

Tapi ini baru awal semuanya, awal dari kebahagiaan, rasa sakit, penyesalan dan kecemburuan yang akan terjadi. Tidak ada yang tau bagaimana akhirnya nanti, kita serahkan saja pada takdir yang akan membuat kisah cinta mereka seperti apa nantinya. Berakhir kebahagiaan atau malah kesedihan.

 **TBC**

 **N/A :** Gomen minna, saya tau ini bener-bener ngaret. Tapi saya baru sempet buat post sekarang. Waktu itu lagi mid dan setelahnya gak tau kenapa ide-idenya mendadak ilang.

Semoga gak mengecewakan aja di chap ini dan chap berikutnya saya usahain buat lebih cepet post lagi. Dan ini saya buat lebih panjang buat bales keterlambatan saya dalam publish.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title :** Sacrifice  
 **Author :** BaeKyuSoo  
 **Genre :** Sad, Romance, TwoShoot/ThreeShoot/Lebih  
 **Rating :** T  
 **Pairing :** SasuNaru, slight SasuMen, GaaNaru  
 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto | INSPIRASI BY Novel Heart Desires**

 **Warning : YAOI! BL! OOC! Banyak TYPO!**

 **Summary :** Naruto, Menma dan Sasuke sudah bersama sejak mereka kecil. Saat Senior High School Naruto memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap Sasuke tapi Naruto tau Sasuke menyukai Menma saudara kembarnya. Apa Naruto akan mempertahankan perasaannya atau malah mengorbankan perasaannya demi kebahagiaan Sasuke? Apa Naruto dapat berpaling dari Sasuke kepada Gaara, siswa baru yang terjerat pesona Naruto?

 **-Sacrifice-**

Sasuke mengantarkan Naruto sampai di depan kediaman Namikaze. Setelah acara penembakan itu, mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih atau lebih tepatnya Sasuke dan Menma? Kita tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya.

Naruto melepaskan sabuk pengamannya berniat untuk turun dari mobil. Baru saja Naruto ingin membuka pintu mobil, tangannya di tahan oleh Sasuke. Naruto melihat kearah Sasuke dengan tatapan bingungnya. "Istirahatlah" Sasuke mencium pipi Naruto singkat yang mampu membuat Naruto bersemu. "Aishiteru yo Menma"

Mendengar nama Menma, ekspresi Naruto langsung berubah drastis. 'Seharusnya aku sadar kalau teme bersikap seperti itu karena menganggapku Menma' batin Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri. Naruto tersadar dari pemikirannya sendiri saat Sasuke menepuk bahunya. "Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.  
"Tidak ada, aku harus segera masuk. Aku tidak ingin membuat Naru-nii mencemaskanku karena terlalu lama pergi"

Naruto turun dari mobil Sasuke dan langsung masuk kedalam rumah. "Kenapa aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan Menma" ucap Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah lama terdiam, Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang.

 **-Sacrifice-**

 **~Naruto POV~**  
Aku masuk kedalam rumah dengan terburu-buru dengan air mata yang sudah jatuh membasahi pipiku. Aku menghapus air mataku kasar, aku tidak ingin di anggap cengeng, tidak! Tapi aku tidak sanggup untuk tidak menangis mengingat setiap kejadian yang aku lalui hari ini bersama Sasuke karena Sasuke menganggapku sebagai Menma, kembaraku sendiri.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke kamar Menma. Aku sudah tidak sanggup menutupi semua ini, menutupi perasaanku, sakit hatiku dari Menma. Hanya dia tempatku mencurahkan perasaanku di rumah ini. Tou-san? Kaa-san? Jangankan untuk bercerita, bertemu merekapun sangat sulit untukku.

Kubuka dengan kasar pintu kamarnya tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu. Aku melihat Menma di atas ranjangnya terkejut saat melihatku berlinangan air mata. Dia menghampiriku dengan wajah cemas. "Nii-san ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Apa Sasuke menyakitimu?" tanya Menma berturut-turut padaku.  
"Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi Menma. Hiks.. Ini sungguh sakit, sangat sakit. Hiks.." ucapku dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

Menma membawaku ke ranjangnya, mendudukkanku di tepi ranjangnya. "Ada apa nii-san? Katakan padaku"  
"Maaf, maafkan aku. Sebenarnya orang yang Sasuke sukai adalah dirimu Menma" akuku.  
"N-nani?"

Aku bisa merasakannya, tubuh Menma menegang mendengar ucapanku. "T-tidak nii-san kau salah. Dia tidak menyukaiku, dia hanya terobsesi padaku karena aku sama sepertinya. Dia menyukaimu nii-san, aku dapat melihatnya"  
"Tidak Menma, hiks.. Kau salah, dia benar-benar menyukaimu, hanya menyukaimu bukan aku. Maafkan aku menutupinya darimu selama ini, hiks.. Maafkan aku, aku juga membantunya untuk mendekatimu secara tidak langsung, hiks.."  
"N-nani? Tapi kenapa? Bukankah nii-san menyukainya? Bahkan dia tau kalau nii-san menyukainya, kenapa nii-san membantunya dan dia juga kenapa meminta bantuan nii-san yang jelas-jelas menyukainya" ucap Menma.

Aku tau dia bingung dengan sikapku saat ini. Tapi dia tidak mengerti yang aku rasakan, perasaan ingin membuat orang yang aku sukai bahagia walau harus mengorbankan kebahagiaanku sendiri asal dia bahagia. "Maaf aku berbohong padamu Menma, hiks.. Aku tidak pernah mengutarakan perasaanku padanya. Saat aku ingin mengatakannya, saat itu aku mengetahui dia menyukaimu, hiks.."

Aku menghapus air mataku lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. "Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku Menma. Kau juga akan melakukannya jika menjadi diriku, membuat orang yang kau sukai bahagia bagaimanapun caranya walau harus merelakan kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Itu yang sedang aku lakukan untuknya, dan kau juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama pada Neji jika menjadi diriku" sambungku lagi.

Menma menarikku, merengkuhku kedalam dekapannya. Dekapan sayang seorang adik kepada saudaranya. "Tapi kau tidak harus melakukan hal seperti ini, kau hanya menyakiti dirimu saja nii-san. Seharusnya kau mengatakan ini sejak awal. Kalau aku tau, aku tidak akan memintamu menjadi diriku dan membuatmu tersiksa seperti ini"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dalam dekapannya. "Tidak, ini satu-satunya cara agar dia bahagia. Ini sudah terlambat Menma, semuanya sudah terlambat"  
"Tidak ada yang terlambat nii-san. Aku akan menghentikannya, aku tidak akan memintamu menjadi diriku lagi"  
"Kau salah, hari ini dia mengungkapkan perasaannya padamu. Dia ingin kau menjadi kekasihnya, dan maaf aku menerimanya Menma"  
"Nani!? Nii-san kau gila!? Kenapa kau menerimanya!? Kau tau aku mempunyai Neji dan kau menyukainya. Lalu kenapa kau menerimanya!? Aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Sasuke"

Aku tau dia pasti terkejut dan bereaksi seperti ini. Aku memegang pergelangan tangannya, mencegahnya melangkah keluar untuk menemui Sasuke. "Aku mohon Menma, jangan lakukan itu"  
"Tidak, dia harus tau nii-san. Dia juga harus tau perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Yang dia sukai sebenarnya kau nii-san, bukan aku"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, kueratkan genggaman tanganku pada lengannya. "Tidak Menma, dia menyukaimu bukan aku. Aku mohon mengertilah aku Menma, mengerti keadaanku ini"

Menma melangkahkan kakinya mendekatiku. Dia duduk di hadapanku dengan bertumpuh pada lututnya. "Apa yang harus aku mengerti nii-san? Keadaanmu yang di sakiti olehnya? Atau perasaannya untukku? Apa nii-san? Sudah kukatakan dia hanya terobsesi untukku, aku juga tau kau sudah tau hal itu nii-san. Kau mengerti kalau dia hanya terobsesi padaku tapi kau menutupinya, mengubur pemikiranmu di dalam otakmu dan mendukung pemikirannya"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku lagi mencegah munculnya pemikiranku itu. Menma benar, semua yang di katakan Menma benar. Tapi aku tidak ingin mengakuinya, mengakui pemikiranku sendiri. Aku hanya menganggap pemikiranku itu salah dan aku harus menguburnya. "Aku mohon, aku hanya ingin membuatnya bahagia Menma"  
"Yang bisa membuatnya bahagia hanya kau nii-san, tidakkah kau sadar? Dia hanya berekspresi padamu saja, tidak denganku"  
"Tidak, dia tersenyum saat aku menjadi dirimu"  
"Kau hanya menjadi diriku tapi tidak dengan tubuhmu. Tubuhmu tetap tubuh Naruto, nii-sanku. Dia memang menganggapmu Menma, tapi hatinya tetap tau kalau itu kau nii-san"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku lagi, aku tidak ingin membahanya lagi. "Aku mohon biarkan seperti ini. Biarkan dia senang bersamamu. Aku belum pernah meminta apapun padamu Menma, tapi kali ini kabulkan permintaanku ini. Kau tidak harus selamanya menjadi kekasihnya, cukup sampai pesta akhir tahun ini. Hanya sebulan saja Menma"  
"Lalu bagaimana dengan Neji? Apa yang harus aku katakan padanya?"  
"Kau tidak harus mengatakan apapun padanya, aku yang akan menjelaskan pada Neji. Kau hanya cukup berperan menjadi kekasih yang Sasuke inginkan, hanya itu"

Lagi, air mataku keluar lagi setelah berhenti keluar beberapa saat tadi. Aku benci menangis, aku benci menangis hanya karena mengingat Sasuke, mengingat perasaanku padanya. Aku melihat Menma meneteskan air matanya juga. "Kenapa nii-san? Kenapa kau sampai melakukan sejauh ini karena Sasuke? Orang yang tidak bisa memahami perasaannya sendiri. Sebegitu mencintainyakah kau nii-san?"  
"Sangat, aku sangat mencintainya. Aku akan melakukan apapun demi orang yang aku cintai, sama seperti saat kau dulu. Aku berusaha mendekatkan Neji denganmu walau aku tau Neji menyukaiku, kaupun tau itu bukan. Dan sekarang aku melakukan hal yang sama walau aku hanya bisa membuatnya bahagia sementara, karena aku tidak mau kau mengorbankan kebahagiaanmu sama sepertiku"  
"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya demi nii-san. Tapi aku ingin nii-san berjanji, saat semuanya telah usai aku ingin nii-san mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Sasuke"

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku. Maaf Menma, aku tidak bisa berjanji. Aku tidak yakin bisa mengatakan semuanya pada Sasuke. Saat itu sudah usai, aku tidak yakin aku masih berada di sini, di Tokyo.

Maaf tidak bisa mengatakan niatku ini padamu Menma. Kalau aku mengatakannya, kau pasti tidak akan menyetujuinya. Aku sudah memikirkan semua ini sejak di mobil Sasuke saat pulang tadi. Aku akan pergi ke Amerika tempat kakek dan nenek saat semuanya berakhir, meninggalkan semuanya dan mulai mengubur perasaanku ini. Aku tidak yakin dapat melakukannya saat aku masih di sini, di dekatnya.  
 **~Naruto POV End~**

 **-Sacrifice-**

Pagi ini seperti yang Naruto katakan pada Menma, dia akan menjelaskannya pada Neji dan juga Gaara serta rencananya pada mereka. Gaara? Ya, dia sudah menganggap Gaara tempat berlindungnya sama seperti Neji saat ini. Dia tau selama ini mereka selalu berusaha melindunginya, terutama Gaara. Mereka juga selalu membujuknya untuk menghentikan semua permainan konyol yang dilakukan Naruto. Tapi, bagi Naruto ini bukan permainan tapi pengorbanan.

Saat ini Naruto sedang duduk di dalam kelas dengan Sasuke dan Menma. Naruto dan Menma datang lebih awal karena permintaan Naruto sendiri yang berniat menjelaskan pada Neji. Naruto bisa melihatnya, melihat sikap manis yang Sasuke tunjukan pada Menma. Dia juga tau kalau Menma melirik kearahnya memastikan keadaan Naruto. Naruto berpura-pura seolah-olah dia tidak melihat apapun.

Naruto hanya berharap Gaara cepat datang dan dia bisa segera pergi dari tempat itu. Dia tau kalau Neji sudah datang tapi dia tidak mungkin menjelaskan tanpa Gaara. Dia ingin Gaara ikut mendengarkan.

Saat Naruto melihat kearah pintu, dia melihat Gaara sedang memasuki kelas. Naruto bisa melihat tatapan bingung Gaara melihat sikap Sasuke pada Menma. Saat Gaara sudah berada tepat di hadapan Naruto dan menaruh tasnya, langsung saja Naruto menarik tangannya tanpa berniat mendengar pertanyaan yang ingin Gaara lontarkan.

Tanpa Naruto ketahui, Sasuke menatap tidak suka pada mereka terlebih saat melihat Naruto menggenggam tangan Gaara tapi Menma melihat itu semua dari sorot mata Sasuke. Sorot mata yang tajam dan penuh ketidaksukaan. 'Kau bodoh Sasuke sampai tidak menyadari pengorbanan nii-san selama ini' batin Menma.

 **-Sacrifice-**

Naruto terus menarik tangan Gaara menuju kelas Neji. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Sasuke bersikap seperti itu pada Menma? Dan kenapa Menma tidak menolaknya?" tanya Gaara yang sudah terlalu bingung dan tidak bisa memecahkannya sendiri. "Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti"

Setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto, Gaara terdiam dan hanya bisa mengikuti kemana Naruto akan membawanya. Mereka terus berjalan sampai berhenti di depan kelas. "Kau tunggu sini" ucap Naruto. Dia melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu kelas. Matanya mencari objek yang di carinya sampai dia menemukannya di sudut kelas. "Neji" panggilnya. Naruto tau dia tidak sopan memanggil senpainya hanya dengan nama tapi apa boleh buat dia sudah terbiasa memanggil Neji seperti itu dan itu juga permintaannya.

Orang yang di panggilnya pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu. Neji berjalan mendekati Naruto yang berada di pintu kelas. Saat sudah dekat dia bisa melihat Gaara berada di sana juga bersama Naruto. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.  
"Aku ingin bicara, tapi tidak di sini. Kita ke atap"

Neji menatap kearah Gaara seolah bertanya _ada apa_ , tapi sayang Gaara tidak tau apa-apa. Dia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala tanda dia tidak tau. Akhirnya mereka melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap tanpa membuang waktu.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, di atap tempat yang di katakan Naruto. Tempat dia akan menjelaskan pada Neji dan mengatakan rencananya pada mereka berdua. Semuanya masih terdiam belum ada yang membuka suaranya. Sampai akhirnya Neji memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Jadi ada apa sebenarnya?"  
"Aku akan mengatakannya tapi aku harap kalian tidak akan marah, terutama kau Neji" ucap Naruto.  
"Baiklah" ucap Gaara dan Neji bersamaan.

Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum memulai berbicara. Sebenarnya dia bingung akan memulai dari mana. "Tadi malam aku menjadi Menma lagi dan menemani Sasuke"  
"Nani? Ke-"  
"Jangan memotong penjelasanku Neji" setelah melihat Neji terdiam Naruto mulai melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Disana dia mengungkapkan perasaannya untuk Menma. Dia memintaku yang di anggapnya Menma untuk menjadi kekasihnya"  
"Kau lihat sikap yang di tunjukkan Sasuke pada Menma di kelas tadi bukan Gaara?" tanya Naruto pada Gaara.

Gaara menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban untuk Naruto. "Aku menerimanya. Aku tau kalian pasti terkejut, tapi hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuknya. Aku sudah mengatakan pada Menma, memintanya untuk berpura-pura dan sekarang aku meminta izin padamu Neji. Aku tau ini salah tapi aku mohon, biarkan seperti ini hingga pesta akhir tahun"  
"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Aku tau kau pasti akan sakit hati apa lagi saat kau melihatnya sendiri Naruto. Seperti tadi, aku bisa melihatnya kalau kau tidak bisa melihat itu semua" ucap Gaara.  
"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa menahan semuanya. Aku mohon hanya sampai pesta akhir tahun saja dan selama itu aku mohon padamu Neji jangan dekat dengan Menma saat ada Sasuke"  
"Tapi-"

Naruto langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya bertumpuh pada lututnya memohon pada Neji. "Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat bangun" ucap Neji.  
"Tidak sebelum kau menyetujuinya"  
"Baiklah. Lalu setelah semuanya berakhir, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Naruto mulai berdiri setelah mendengar persetujuan Neji.  
"Setelah semuanya berakhir, aku akan pindah melanjutkan sekolahku di Amerika. Aku akan tinggal di rumah Tsunade baa-san. Aku akan melupakan semuanya dan memulai hal baru di sana"  
"Nani? Menma mengetahui hal ini?"  
"Tidak, aku tidak mengatakannya pada Menma. Aku tidak ingin dia tau sampai semuanya berakhir, baru aku akan mengatakan hal ini pada Menma. Aku harap kalian bisa merahasiakan hal ini darinya"

Neji dan Gaara saling berpandangan seolah mencari kesepakatan tanpa bersuara. "Baiklah jika itu sudah keputusanmu" putus keduanya.  
"Arigatou, kalian yang terbaik" senyum terpasang di wajah Naruto seolah menutupi kesedihan yang dirasakannya.

 **-Sacrifice-**

Langit malam terlihat sangat cerah dengan bertabur bintang-bintang yang ada menemani sang rembulan seolah menandakan mereka sedang bahagia saat ini, berbanding terbalik dengan yang di rasakannya saat ini. Perasaannya kacau saat ini, apa lagi saat mengingat fakta kalau Sasuke sedang bersama Menma sekarang.

Tangan Naruto bergerak menyentuh dadanya. Sakit, dia mengatakan kepada orang lain kalau dia tidak apa-apa tapi nyatanya hatinya tetap berkata lain. Kenapa kehidupan percintaannya tidak seperti orang lain yang dapat merasakan rasanya dicintai orang yang dicintainya.

Naruto berjalan kearah ranjangnya mengambil handphonenya. Dia mulai mengetikkan nomor-nomor di handphonenya. Naruto menunggu nada sambung yang terdengar berganti dengan suara seseorang yang harapkannya. _"Moshi moshi"_ ucap orang yang di teleponnya.  
"Baa-san" sahut Naruto senang.  
 _"Naru, ada apa?"_  
"Baa-san apa boleh nanti aku tinggal di rumah baa-san?"  
 _"Apa maksudmu? Apa kau ingin berlibur kemari saat liburan nanti? Ah, tentu baa-san akan sangat senang. Apa kau kemari bersama Menma dan orang tuamu?"_  
"Tidak baa-san, aku kesana bukan untuk liburan. Aku ingin melanjutkan sekolah dan kuliahku di sana. Aku akan kesana sendiri saja, Menma tidak tau hal ini. Aku harap baa-san tidak memberitau Menma tentang hal ini" Naruto sudah memutuskannya, benar-benar sudah mengambil keputusan.  
 _"Ada apa? Apa kau sedang ada masalah dengan Menma? Bukannya lebih baik di selesaikan saja Naru? Kalian bersaudara, tidak baik seperti ini"_  
"Tidak baa-san, kami baik-baik saja. Hanya saja ada seseorang yang ingin aku lupakan sampai di sana"  
 _"Kau sudah yakin?"_  
"Ya baa-san"  
 _"Baiklah jika itu sudah keputusanmu. Baa-san akan menyiapkan kamarmu di sini"_  
"Ha'i baa-san"

Setelah itu sambungan telepon terputus. Naruto memutuskan untuk mengabari orang tuanya juga mengenai rencananya ini. Orang tuanya harus tau bukan? Dia tidak mungkin pergi tanpa izin orang tuanya. _"Moshi moshi, ada apa Naru?"_  
"Tou-san, apa boleh aku ke tempat baa-san setelah semester ini berakhir?"  
 _"Kau ingin berlibur di sana? Kau merindukan baa-san? Baiklah tou-san akan menyiapkan tiket untukmu dan Menma kesana"_  
"Tidak, tidak tou-san. Aku ingin melanjutkan sekolah dan kuliahku di sana. Dan sebelum saat itu tiba, aku harap tou-san tidak mengatakan hal ini pada Menma"  
 _"Ada apa? Apa ka-"_  
"Tidak tou-san, kami baik-baik saja. Aku hanya ingin melanjutkan sekolahku di sana saja tou-san"  
 _"Kau yakin? Bagaimana dengan teman-temanmu di Konoha?"_  
"Aku masih bisa mengabari mereka lewai email"  
 _"Baiklah, tou-san akan mengurus keberangkatanmu. Kapan kau akan berangkat?"_  
"Satu bulan lagi, setelah pesta akhir tahun tou-san. Aku juga sudah mengatakannya pada baa-san"  
 _"Baiklah, tou-san akan mengurusnya dan memberitau kaa-sanmu"_  
"Ha'i tou-san"

Setelah itu panggilan itu berakhir. Naruto memejamkan matanya meyakini keputusannya ini. "Aku sudah memutuskannya, aku akan pergi dan melupakan perasaanku ini untukmu teme" tidak terasa air mata Naruto menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

 **-Sacrifice-**

Langit malam yang cerah penuh dengan bintang menemani setiap pasangan menikmati malam mereka berdua dengan pasangannya. Seolah langit mendukung perasaan yang mereka rasakan dan ikut senang dengan apa yang mereka rasakan.

Sama halnya dengan sepasang kekasih yang satu ini, atau bisa disebut sepasang kekasih sebelah pihak. Karena yang menganggap mereka sepasang kekasih hanya seorang saja, sedangkan yang satunya tidak sama sekali.

Mereka menikmati malam berdua sejak tadi sambil berpegangan tangan. Mereka Sasuke dan Menma yang sedang berkencan. Setelah menghabiskan waktu untuk makan malam di restoran, sekarang mereka memilih untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman.

Tidak ada salah satupun yang berniat membuka pembicaraan selama mereka berjalan. 'Kenapa terasa berbeda? Kenapa debaran itu tidak ada? Ini aneh, sangat berbeda saat kemarin aku menyatakan perasaanku. Ada apa sebenarnya ini?' batin Sasuke yang merasa bingung dengan perasaannya ini.

Sasuke terus memikirkan yang menjadi tanda tanya dalam pikirannya. 'Tapi kenapa aku merasakannya pada Naruto? Apa aku menyukai Naruto? Tidak, tidak, dia hanya temanku. Aku menyukai Menma, ya Menma' pikir Sasuke lagi.

Menma memandang Sasuke bingung. Terlihat sekali dari wajahnya yang penuh dengan pertanyaan yang membingungkannya. "Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Menma pada akhirnya.  
"Hm? Tidak ada" jawabnya singkat.  
"Kau yakin? Sepertinya masalah yang kau pikirkan sangat berat. Kau bisa cerita padaku kalau kau mau" ungkap Menma khawatir.

Tidak ada salahnya bukan khawatir pada teman sendiri? Lagipula Sasuke sudah di anggap keluarga olehnya. Sejak kecil mereka selalu bersama, walau Sasuke lebih dekat dengan Naruto. "Tidak ada, kau tenang saja" ucap Sasuke mencoba meyakini Menma.  
"Baiklah"

 **-Sacrifice-**

 **DRAP!**  
 **DRAP!**  
 **DRAP!**  
Suara langkah kaki menggema di sekitar koridor. Pemuda berambut kuning itu melangkah di sekitar koridor mencari saudara kembarnya. Sudah sekian banyak ruangan yang dia lewati, tapi masih belum menemukannya.

Kakinya terus melangkah sampai dia mengingat satu tempat yang masih belum dia lihat. "Pasti di sana" gumamnya. Dia langsung memutar arahnya melangkah ke arah tempat yang di pikirkannya.

Dia berpapasan dengan pemuda berambut merah di koridor yang membuat pemuda itu memandangnya bingung. "Kau ingin kemana Naruto?" tanyanya.  
"Belakang sekolah. Aku sedang mencari Menma, Gaara"

Naruto langsung berlalu meninggalkan Gaara. Gaara teringat yang dia lihat sebelum bertemu dengan Naruto. "Tidak, dia tidak boleh melihat itu" Gaara langsung melangkah mengejar Naruto yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu.

Tanpa mementingkan suara langkah kaki yang mengikutinya di belakang, Naruto terus melangkahkan kakinya ketempat tujuan awalnya. Sampai tiba di tempat itu, Naruto membatu melihat pemandangan yang membuat dadanya terasa sesak. 'Tidak, seharusnya aku tau kalau ini pasti terjadi. Aku harus kuat' batinnya.

Tanpa terasa air matanya menetes begitu saja. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menarik tubuhnya untuk berbalik dan mendekap tubuhnya kedalam pelukan orang di hadapannya. "Jangan melihatnya terus. Aku tau kau tiak akan sanggup" ucap orang itu.  
"Hiks.. Ittai Gaara"

Gaara hanya bisa membantu menenangkan Naruto tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Menghentikan mereka yang sedang berciuman? Apa urusannya jika mereka bertanya padanya. Berciuman? Ya, Naruto melihat Sasuke sedang mencium Menma, karena dia tau Menma tidak mungkin melakukan itu jika bukan Sasuke. "Kita pergi dari sini"

Gaara membawa Naruto pergi setelah mendapat jawaban dari Naruto. Tanpa mereka tau Sasuke sedari tadi telah melihat mereka. Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya pada Menma. "Gomen" ucap Sasuke. Dia tidak tau kenapa dia minta maaf, tapi hatinya mengatakan kalau dia harus minta maaf dan kenapa dia harus merasakan sakit di dadanya saat melihat Gaara memeluk Naruto.

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan berputar di otak Sasuke. 'Kenapa setelah berpacaran dengan Menma aku merasa ada yang salah seakan seharusnya bukan dengan Menma seharusnya aku bersama. Seperti ada diriku yang hilang saat ini' batin Sasuke.

 **-Sacrifice-**

Gaara membawa Naruto pergi menuju atap sekolah. Dia tidak mungkin membawa Naruto kekelasnya dengan keadaan sedang menangis bukan? Semua pasti akan bertanya kalau sampai melihat Naruto menangis. "Menangislah sepuasmu" ucap Gaara setelah tiba di atap.

Gaara tau Naruto ingin melepaskan semua tangisannya sejak tadi hanya saja dia menahannya agar orang lain tidak tau, tidak bertanya padanya yang pasti akan sulit untuknya menjawab. "Tidak bisakah kau menghentikan ini? Dia mungkin akan bahagia tapi kau yang merasakan sakitnya seorang diri" ucap Gaara membuat Naruto menatapnya.  
"Berhentilah peduli padanya, dia bahkan tidak pernah peduli padamu. Tidak bisakah, tidak bisakah aku menggantikannya di hatimu? Setidaknya biarkan aku mencoba menggantikannya di hatimu Naruto" sambungnya.

Naruto menggenggam tangannya erat mendengar ucapan Gaara. Tangisannya sudah berhenti sejak Gaara berbicara. Dia tidak tau harus mengatakan apa pada Gaara agar tidak menyakiti perasaannya. Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan 'ya' sedangkan itu sudah tidak mungkin lagi. Hatinya sudah sepenuhnya milik Sasuke. Bahkan dia tidak yakin seteah ini dia mampu melupakan Sasuke yang sudah terlalu dalam singgah di hatinya.

Naruto memantapkan hatinya untuk menjawab ucapan Gaara. Dia tidak ingin Gaara berharap padanya sama seperti halnya Neji waktu itu. "Aku tidak bisa Gaara, gomen. Sekuat apapun aku mencoba, aku tidak bisa menggantikannya dengan yang lain. Untuk melupakannya saja aku tidak bisa. Gomen Gaara, kalaupun bisa aku sudah melakukannya sejak lama. Kumohon jangan berharap padaku, aku tidak bisa menggantikannya. Kuharap kau mengerti" ucap Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya.  
"Apa benar sudah tidak ada harapan lagi untukku?" Naruto hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya.  
"Gomen Gaara"  
"Tidak apa, aku mengerti. Memang sulit melupakan orang yang sangat kita sayang" Gaara berusaha tersenyum walau hatinya terasa sakit mendengar kenyataan itu.  
"Kuharap semua ini tidak merubah apapun Gaara"  
"Tentu saja"

 **~Naruto POV~**  
"Tentu saja" ucap Gaara.

Aku tau perasaannya tidak baik-baik saja. Gaara sama sepertiku mencintai orang yang sama sekali tidak mencintai kita. Aku tidak ingin orang lain merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang aku rasakan. Tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan kalau aku tidak bisa?

Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan ya padahal aku tidak mampu melakukannya. Aku hanya akan menyakitinya nanti dengan menungguku melupakan Sasuke yang tidak pernah bisa aku melakukannya. Aku terlalu lemah dengan perasaanku. Aku tidak bisa seperti Neji yang mampu melupakan cintanya.

Aku tidak sekuat itu untuk melakukannya. Andai aku bisa melakukannya, mungkin sudah sejak lama aku menggantikan posisinya dengan Neji tapi aku tidak bisa. Sampai pada saat Gaara hadir dan memberi perhatiannya pun aku masih tidak bisa menggantikan posisinya. Aku sudah terlalu mencintainya sampai seperti ini.

Gaara benar, aku yang merasakan sakitnya seorang diri. Bohong kalau aku mengatakan aku bahagia melihatnya bahagia walau bukan denganku, pada nyatanya aku ingin membuatnya bahagia. Tapi aku bisa apa kalau aku tidak mampu melakukannya. Aku terlalu lemah untuk mengambil langkah mendekatinya secara langsung, menggenggam tangannya, berdiri di sampingnya sebagai diriku. Aku bukan Menma yang mampu melakukan itu.

Pada akhirnya aku hanya mampu berdiri di belakangnya, mencintainya diam-diam, mendukungnya melakukan yang membuatnya bahagia walau sakit untukku. Aku tidak ingin egois memaksakan perasaannya untukku. Aku tidak sanggup jika dia harus membenciku.  
 **~Naruto POV End~**

 **TBC**

 **N/A :** Gomen kalo chapt kemarin terlalu kecepetan buat konflik sama Matsuri. Udh bingung mau buat konflik kayak mana lagi.  
Mungkin satu chapt lagi udh end. Chapt depan bakal ada itachi yang bantu nyadarin perasaan sasuke karena disini Sasuke nganggepnya cuman itachi yang ngerti gimana dia sama perasaannya.  
Arigatou buat yang udah ngasih tanggepannya. Buat yang bilang naruto jahat, kalo gk di buat naruto nerima sasuke gak bakal ada ujungnya nanti, haha.  
Gomen kalo chapt ini mengecewakan dan terlalu pendek. Hayalannya udh gk nyampe lagi untuk buat lebih panjang.

 **Buat ff selanjutnya vote coba mau yang mana :**  
 **1\. I'll Got You, Sensei**  
 **cast : KakaNaru slight SasuNaru**  
 **2\. I Love You, Senpai**  
 **cast : SasuNaru slight ShikaNaru**


	7. Chapter 7

maaf buat yang nunggu sacrifice endingnya belum di publish. seharusnya udah di publish 3 minggu yang lalu tapi tau-tau caritanya ilang gitu aja jadi sekarang lagi nulis ulang. mungkin akan di publish setelah semesteran.

gomen minna


End file.
